<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Royal Repo by Neeckin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040915">A Royal Repo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin'>Neeckin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman: The Brave and the Bold, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad end, Body Possession, Brainwashing, Corruption, Demon, Dreaming, F/F, Latex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Personality Alteration, Soul Theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Carol was saved by Hal and batman from losing herself to the possession of Star Sapphire, queen of the Zamarons, she needed some rest to recoup. However one so powerful as a queen can not be removed so easily, and she still needs a body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol awoke in her bed, the soft scent and feel of her blanket draped over her body like the tight hug of an old friend. The woman called out in a soft voice, the usual strength of her words faltering from an intense fatigue that weighed her body down. When no reply came back she felt a spark of thanks, happy that no one would see her like this,  especially Hal, she would hate to see his worried face looking at her like this.</p>
<p>The thought of her dear sent a shot of pain through her mind, causing the woman to wince. Flashes, words sped across her thoughts, memories and feelings, pink and green. And when she tried to hold onto those flashes she did not like what thoughts resurfaced. Fighting, Hal, Batman, the Zamarons...and that damned thing they called a Queen.</p>
<p>The thought of that parasitic horror that had clung to her mind made Carol feel ill, dirty, like it had left traces on her very soul. The events leading to her return were hazy but showed a clear enough path, and right in the middle she saw the face of Hal, her saviour once again. His admission of love tugged at her heart even now, cutting through her weary form and bringing a smile to her face. She was free now and she had so much to do.</p>
<p>Easing herself out of her bed, the woman winced, dull aches and shooting pains spreading through her body like water across her skin. With gritted teeth she hobbled to her dresser, finding relief as she leaned her weight against the solid piece of wood. While she was sure a doctor or Hal would insist on her getting rest, the woman could not stand being cooped up, bedridden with nothing to do. With the fresh memories of the last night now in her mind, the raven haired woman needed something to keep her thoughts occupied, away from the memories of that thing controlling her, pushing her down into an abyss in her mind while it took control.</p>
<p>As she stuffed the thoughts away, her mind turned to more pressing matters, a foul, cotton taste in her mouth that demanded remedy. The bathroom would provide solace, as well as a chance to freshen up and hopefully wash away the feelings and soothe her body’s aches. The walk to the bathroom was slow, tired work as the woman hobbled through her home. If she had the strength, Carol would’ve chuckled at herself, walking about like an old woman.</p>
<p>The cool tiles brought a calming feeling to her mind. All of the small treasures of home did wonders to help move past what she had experienced. With a slow care Carol removed her dirty, worn clothing, tossing the shirt and dress into the corner of the bathroom, followed soon by her bra and underwear. Carol would never call herself anything close to a nudist but she could not deny a small sense of freedom once rid of her clothes, her body laid bare in her own domain. Her eyes lingered on her pink shirt for a moment too long, flashes, whispers permeating her train of thought for a moment. Thankfully such things were knocked loose with a few shakes of her head.</p>
<p>The shower would need a few minutes to heat up and after closing the door Carol took those precious few moments to run some water from the sink. Taking a look in the mirror she confirmed that she looked like a mess, her hair tangled and bags under her eyes. The hot water would do good in so many ways she felt almost impatient with the slowly steaming liquid. Sating her desire, she splashed some water over her face, letting it run down in rivets of refreshing delight, drops catching her lips and the warmth being almost like small kisses, causing her to smile to herself, basking in the feeling. Carol looked at herself again, wistfully hoping what would look back was a refreshed her.</p>
<p>Instead what stared at her in the mirror was a pale horror of burning pink and purple. Though she didn't know the face, pangs of terror rushed through her as she knew that she was looking upon the smirking face of that damned Queen.</p>
<p>"Pathetic and weak, just as I knew you always were at heart.", the thunderous voice of the Queen declared, never breaking eye contact.</p>
<p>The woman’s body reacted before she was even able to process the fear in her heart, her fist striking the glass, cracking the smooth material and fracturing the reflection. In an instant it was just her face looking back, the same tired frown. No trace of that damned woman to be seen or heard. Carol took a moment to let out a sigh of relief. While terrible, such a sight was easy to explain by her tired mind still grappling with what she had gone through. She just needed to have that shower and relax, watch a movie or something to get away from it. Tomorrow she would fix the glass with help from Hal, a good excuse to get him over and talk about what happened.</p>
<p>But first she wanted to take her reward, the soothing kiss of hot, steaming water on her naked form. It was something Carol enjoyed to romanticize about and she was not disappointed as she stepped unter the downpour of water. The air inside the shower was thick, each breath sticking inside her throat, warming her up in so many ways. Her fingers danced through her hair as she smoothed out the tangles and knots, the warmth soaking down to her scalp and washing away her worries. The heat did wonders for her body, a soothing pulse that spread across her, making each moment easier than the last. It was almost like magic.</p>
<p>As her hands finished with her hair and began to roam her body, Carol bit her lip. Her hand descended lower, running across her flawless neck, then belly, as if to knead the warmth into her. She let both her hands caress her hips, trailing along the crease downward along her thigh. It had been some time since she had a chance to truly indulge, the late nights working had taken their toll on her 'personal time' and as the radiant warmth pelted her, Carol felt a burning want inside her. The weariness of her body being replaced with a hot desire.</p>
<p>It almost felt wrong to deny herself such a thing, to withhold such a base pleasure when she deserved so much for winning her body and mind back from that thing. The first few touches were light, tentative caresses of her nether lips. Carol was not inexperienced in masturbating and such light touches no longer did the magic they once did for her and so with a bit of wanting haste she slipped two fingers into herself. The digits felt around, trying to press and caress as much as possible while her thumb rolled across her clit with expert form. </p>
<p>As she fingered herself Carol closed her eyes, shutting away her surroundings while taking in the sensations, the pleasure of her finger fuck and the warmth of teh water. Idly she tried to think of a fantasy to enjoy, her thoughts flipping through scenarios like one would channels on a TV. Of course all of them featured Hal, the broad shouldered hunk of a man caressing her body in one, or another in him using his rough hands to hold her up while he had his way with her, always looking at her with such a passionate smile. </p>
<p>Carol felt an extra pulse of pleasure as her thoughts ran of an image she hadn't thought of before, the new fantasy giving a fresh feeling she had never experienced. She imagined herself on top of Hal, riding him with wanton desire, holding him down as she had her way with him. Carol could feel her hands moving faster as she milked the new idea, her taking the pleasure she so desperately required from him.</p>
<p>As she came close Carol felt a warmth in her fantasy, her mind forming something new, tight latex of bright pinks and purples covering her, like something she had once seen at a club. It felt really good…</p>
<p>The new fantasy was doing wonders, uncovering a desire she never knew she had as she felt herself reaching her peak faster than she could ever recall, the latex outfit snugly fitting to her form, rubbing against it and pleasing her all the more.</p>
<p>Carol’s orgasm came swift, like thunder through her body, her form spasming as her fingers milked the pleasure for all she could. As she felt the last few jolts leave her, Carol tried to calm her breath and looked down at herself in the afterglow of her new sexual discovery. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she looked down. Bright latex covered her body, a latex covered hand slowly caressing her sex. With a blink however it was gone, another trick of a lingering fear.</p>
<p>"Such a weak and malleable mind deserves to be caged.", the voice of the Queen boomed, seemingly from all around her. "But such a supple body is fit for a queen, for me, and I demand my vessel is returned!"</p>
<p>Carol shook her head again, another shooting pain breaking her pleasant afterglow. Her hands made their way to her forehead, massaging it, trying to force the water’s warmth into her mind to wash away the lingering stains of her misadventure. Talking to a voice in her head no matter how clear it sounded was not something helpful. And yet Carol found herself having to stop simple demands or curses from fluttering out of her mouth and shouted at the nothing before her. </p>
<p>Star Sapphire was gone, she had to remind herself, Hal had used his powers to flush her out of Carol’s body and sent the Queen back with the rest of the Zamarons, away from here.</p>
<p>"That green abomination is weak, his misplaced faith not enough to rid you of me!", the Queen shouted in her mind, Carol almost mouthing the words as they were spoken.</p>
<p>A fear gripped her as she stepped out of the shower, not daring to even look at the broken mirror in case of what looked back. Carol feared she was going mad, that as a parting curse the parasitic Queen had broken her mind, like a spoiled child breaking what they could not get. Another shot of pain as she thought of how petty the Queen was, the flash cutting away Carol’s train of thought in favour of kneading her head again to try and ease it away. </p>
<p>"Disrespect is punished.", she muttered to herself, as if it was just a bad joke.</p>
<p>The woman walked out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry herself or put on any clothes. The drops of water from her hair fell onto the lush carpet and the woman watched with a detached concern as the snow white color shifted to pink wherever the water hit, like oil dropping into water. Perhaps she was going mad.</p>
<p>For a moment she thought of calling Hal for help but the thought didn't even get a chance to fully materialize before a stabbing pain caused her to cry out, her shout of pain so great that it could have been mistaken for a roar of anger. For a moment all Carol could do was fall to her knees, hugging her head and whimpering until the pain receded. Her mind quickly made itself up, and the raven haired woman elected to return to bed, to get rest and recover. Though her walk back was not marred by a tired shamble like her original outing, Carol felt a growing unease in her mind that she could not place. Stepping into her room, her mouth tightened into a thin frown at the sight of her bed.</p>
<p>Carol had to stop herself from reaching out, from simply grabbing the items in front of her. There, sitting on her bed was a pair of tight, purple latex gloves, that seemed to shine in the light, and next to them a dull violet dildo. It didn't escape carols notice that her bedsheets had also changed color, from a brown to a vibrant pink.</p>
<p>The woman tried to control herself as she struggled to come to terms with what she was seeing and experiencing. It was like the queen was in her head, playing tricks. It was a terrible feeling, like she was losing grip on reality.</p>
<p>It took a minute for Carol to calm down, to try and figure it out. Obviously she was dreaming, it was terrible and strange but still just a dream. No doubt she was still laying in that bed asleep and soon she would awake. The thoughts brought a sense of calm back over her as she stepped towards the two items, her hand again reaching for them. She had never even thought of latex before, the shower fantasy the first time it had really come into her mind. The pulses of pleasure it had brought her however were still fresh enough that trying the thing for real seemed tantalising, more so with the fat dildo right beside it.</p>
<p>It couldn't hurt to have some more fun if it was all a dream right, she thought to herself, licking her lips. She could almost feel the pleasure from the shower again, pulsing through her like she was being drawn to use the stuff, to cover her body in the latex and give in. To use the things before her like the tools they were to take what pleasure she wanted from them, what she deserved and demanded.</p>
<p>For a moment Carol simply ran her hand along the rubbery material, it was such a new sensation she had trouble getting enough of it, how her hand glided across the flawless surface. She could imagine slipping them on, the tight material hugging her skin as she pulled them across her hands, the material stretching and holding to her, becoming a perfect fit, like a second skin of pink..</p>
<p>Carol stopped, her hand slowly pulling away. This wasn't right. She was always up for a little experimenting but in this bad dream nothing seemed to end well. In fact Carol was beginning to feel the cold feet again, an icy grip that stole away the budding arousal. She wanted to wake up now, to be rid of this and try to forget. There was plenty of time to have some fun in the waking world but here, plagued by the Queen, Carol felt there was some unseen risk.</p>
<p>The woman turned around sharply, spinning on her heel to make a break for the door. Instead she came face to face with the Queen, the imposing pale figure so close their lips almost touched. The woman was snearing again, as one would when looking at some pitiful lesser. Carol gave a yelp of surprise, which turned into a shout as the woman was shoved hard onto the bed. </p>
<p>The impact onto teh soft bed seemed to jolt Carol’s senses for the woman seemed to just vanish before her eyes in a puff of pink. She lay there for a moment, scared and worried that if she moved something would retaliate. Eventually she got her nerve and tried to get up, gritting her teeth in effort as she tried. It was like something was holding her down, keeping her laying there on the bed. Carol felt pangs of despair as she lay there, weak and unable to fight her way back up.</p>
<p>After a few moments however, whatever force had held her gave up and she shot up like a spring. Her ragged pants filled the empty room for a few moments as she calmed herself again, the emotional rollercoaster taking its toll on her. Frowning at the toy beside her, Carol reached out to shove it off the bed, only to stop as she looked at her hands. They were covered in the latex, the bright purple coming down to her elbows. Carol's hand started to shake as she looked at them confused. She hadn't put them on, she was so sure, or she thought.</p>
<p>It became hard to discern her own memories in that moment, she had fantasized about putting them on, and then she had...</p>
<p>It was the only thing that made sense, how else could that have gotten on her? For a moment she was distracted by how natural the latex felt against her skin, so much that she hadn't even noticed they were on her. Despite the situation she could not deny how nice the material felt hugging her skin.</p>
<p>As good as it felt, Carol still wanted things to end, though the demands in her head already sounded weaker, her voice smaller against her body’s wants. She reached with her right hand and gave the glove on her left a tug, feeling it peel from her skin slowly. It was difficult taking the latex off and twice she considered leaving them. After all she had wanted to put them on in the first place. the feeling of them sliding against her skin was almost unnaturally good, an effect her mind likely had on the dream. After all, latex was one of the things that always got her going when it came to sex.</p>
<p>Finally however she pulled the purple things off and laid them on the bed, taking a minute to admire the bright ring on her finger, another random addition from her mind no doubt. The pink hues looked so good together and for a moment Carol was lost in the idea of getting more to match the colors. She had always loved how pink her sheets were. Getting up, Carol looked in the mirror as she passed, admiring her full nude figure for a moment. She always enjoyed the few times in her own domain she could strip away all of those baggy clothes and stand free. It gave her a small sense of power.</p>
<p>Stepping out of her room, Carol tried to  think of how to wake up. Perhaps she should call Hal to…</p>
<p>Again she felt pain as soon as her thoughts turned to him, with that gaudy green outfit she felt a pain, almost like a spiteful blow from her subconsciousness regarding him. Helpless against her own mind, Carol's thoughts retreated back to something pleasant, and right away her thoughts turned to an experiment she could try. After all this was her dream, she could do whatever she wanted.</p>
<p>Carol felt words in her mind, not her own but of that same booming, snide voice of the Queen. The thing seemed bent on haunting her dream like a spectre but now spoke something different, suggestions, ideas, things to bring forth from her mind. Carol liked that, she liked how helpful the Queen’s voice was becoming, it made thinking up something easy, like she didn't have to think of anything at all.</p>
<p>It almost felt natural to Carol, so much that she had to wonder if she had actually learned a few things from her time possesed, her mind stealing things to fill in gaps in her dream. Her arm stretched out, and her ring glowed a bright pink. She didn't pick anything really, Carol just let her thoughts empty, and let the words of the Queen pick instead. </p>
<p>The bolt of pink that hit the ground was powerful, raw power that she knew wasn't hers. Not that it mattered to Carol, so long as this dream continued upward like this she was happy to let whatever take hold. The light formed a small pool on the floor, shimmering like a constellation before rising and taking shape. It took a moment of course for Carol to realize what she was looking at. It was her. Shimmering with a reflective sheen there stood a copy of herself, bright pink, seemingly made of pure latex and glowing with a brilliant hue.</p>
<p>Carol’s mind was aflutter with ideas, most of  them not her own as she stepped towards her latex clone. The thing mimicked her movements, its face a look of pure joy as it looked at her, arms outstretched as if looking for an embrace. Carol herself also found her arms opening on their own, no longer able to tell who was mimicking who. It was a rather silly game to be playing, but Carol could never pass up pressing latex against her skin, even in such a strange dream like this. The past was already becoming a fog as she pulled her latex clone into a tight hug.<br/>The pink latex nuzzled her neck and kissed her, holding her as tight as it could and more. It was so soft that Carol could swear she was sinking into it, like resting her head against a pillow. All at once however there was a sound like an elastic band snapping and Carol's arms collapsed around themselves, thin air all that remained of her latex friend. The woman started to feel a bit of disappointment until her gaze turned to herself. She was now covered in the pink latex, her entire body now covered in it.</p>
<p>For a moment she simply enjoyed the feeling of it on her naked body, pressing tight against her breasts and sex, showing off all of her curves. She loved wearing the stuff, it made her feel so sexy. Her joy was once again cut short however, as she saw the figure of the Queen walk into the room. Standing a head taller than her, the figure was imposing and wore the same sneer as she had always done.</p>
<p>"Kneel.",was all that she commanded. "Kneel and be rewarded with more pleasures of the flesh human."</p>
<p>Again Carol's body moved before her mind, the latex almost dragging her down to her knees. It was a strange brew that swarmed her mind, pleasure from teh latex but also confusion at the turn her dream had taken with the Queen again showing up. Was her mind trying to tell her something with all of this?</p>
<p>"Are...are you part of my mind?", Carol asked as she looked up, her voice sounding much weaker than she thought it would. “Part of my subconsciousness trying to show me something?”</p>
<p>"Part of you?", the Queen asked with a disgusted tone. "No, I am your better, the rightful owner of that vessel you call a body!'</p>
<p>"B-better?", Carol asked, the feeling of fear returning even if she could no longer recall why. "What do you mean, what is this dream?"</p>
<p>The Queen did not answer, instead she reached down and placed a hand on Carol’s head. The raven haired woman gasped in surprise at the sensation, like hot water on her scalp. There was a warmth on her neck that was rising, a sensation she had always associated with pleasure. The latex was climbing her, pressing tight and covering the rest of her body. The worst part was how hard the women had to fight to feel fear now at all. This dream had become a nightmare and she wanted it down with now yet it also was so immensely pleasurable, so right yet also so wrong.</p>
<p>"Stop this, please I beg you!", Carol cried out in a mixture of arousal and fear as she felt it reach her chin. "I'll give you whatever you want, just fix this dream please!"</p>
<p>"Pathetic, just like the rest of the humans.", the Queen remarked, unmoved by Carol’s shouts and begs. "You are lucky that I only need your supple body and not your mind or I would have broken you instead of simply shoving you into a hole!"</p>
<p>"I...No...this is just a dream...", Carol stammered out, a helplessness washing over her.</p>
<p>"Always remember that it was I who made you strong!", Tthe Queen, Star Sapphire, declared as her gaze bore through the weak willed woman. "That you would be better off giving yourself to me, your better!"</p>
<p>Carol could feel the latex inch up her nose now, and she could recall a time she had worn it like that, all the way around her head. She had felt like she did now, helpless, but now she did so in a way that brought her one of her most powerful orgasms. She wished that the thought didn't get her body hot and her thoughts drifting away, as though the latex was to steal away her thoughts as well. </p>
<p>"The only reason that you managed to escape, my vessel, is because of that Green Abomination!", The Queen continued to rage, her voice reaching a shout now. "Once I take back what is mine I will make sure he suffers a painful fate!"</p>
<p>Hal. The thought brought back the pain, the hurt that made her want to stop thinking about him. But she understood what the Queen was saying, she wanted to do something terrible to Hal. Even as Carol was, she could feel something burning inside her, a smolder that was roaring into a flame, like a near burnt out log given fuel anew. The woman screamed, not in terror but rage as she forced her body to move, to fight for Hal. The latex seemed to creak around her as she rose up, the Queen’s face rid of that smirk and now wearing one of terror. The pale woman looked very small as Carol rose to her full height. With a swift slap she let her hand connect with the woman, hard.</p>
<p>Carol awoke shouting and flailing, confusion and rage dominating her thoughts as she fought an enemy that was not there, in a place she was not present in. Her eyes fought to stay open as a flood of senses filled her mind. Slowly the woman stood up and took in her surroundings. She was in her living room, naked and alone. Carol gave a few careful shouts and when she heard no reply she breathed a sigh of relief. </p>
<p>It had just been a bad dream, one that had managed to take her from her bed. She had never sleepwalked before, but it could be a result of the possession. With a smile she decided to go meet Hal and was glad to feel no pain at the thought of him. Walking back to her room Carol went searching for her gloves, the cute purple latex things were one of her favorite pieces and if she had misplaced them again she had promised herself she would go buy several more pairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool air was both a blessing and a curse to those who enjoyed it and Carol counted herself as one of those people. The chilling breeze that ran up her bar legs as she waited was like a hundred soft kisses from mother nature herself, crawling up under her dress. The downside was how it made her nipples hard, the succulent nibs of pleasurable flesh pressing tightly against her bra, begging to be freed and played with. But now was not the time and Carol had to suppress her desire once again. </p><p>The woman had been on her way to see Hal at the JL headquarters. She had planned on seeing him yesterday after her dream but  had instead lost herself in a shopping spree, looking to replace her nice latex gloves that had been lost. Of course once she started running her hands on the material in the shop, she could not stop at just one item. The wonderful material came in so many more varieties than she remembered, her last time picking latex up almost a hazy memory when she tried to recall. The shop owner, a busty redhead was more than helpful with finding what Carol wanted. Gloves, pants, even a pain of underwear that seemed to hug her intimate areas perfectly, all in shades of purple and pink, her favorite colors.</p><p>In truth Carol felt the smallest desire to be back there still. The shop owner had been clad head to toe in the stuff with a full bodysuit, and had been a sight to behold, with the click of heels and a commanding voice almost drawing her to every new item. Carol brought herself out of her thoughts just in time to stop her hands from snaking under her skirt. The snow white material clashed wonderfully with her small purple top and black heels, not to mention her purple latex gloves. The raven haired woman made a tight fist a few times, loving the feeling of the material tightening against her skin, she could not imagine herself without the stuff.</p><p>Forcing her mind back to her current task, Carol thought of what to say to Hal, to give him a tight hug and let him know that everything was okay. Afterall a dream is just a dream, and the Queen was well and truly gone by his hands. Even still it was a good idea to let him know about what she had dreamt since he knew more about these things than her. All there was now was to be let into the headquarters and let him know in person, a nice excuse to see him in his tight uniform.</p><p>Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the door before her opened, the thick steel sliding away to allow her access to the place. Carol understood the need for such tight security, the place being like a military complex, but that didn't mean she had to like it. The woman stepped inside, leaving the cobblestone entrance area for visitors in favor of a warmer, tiled floor and lobby. The interior of the place had an air of futuristic to it, the walls glowing with power nodes and sleek mechanisms she didn't recognize all over. The holographic read that displayed the news on the right wall held her attention for a moment before she returned to her quests of gaining entrance. Something inside her pushed to try and look and take in as much as she could, her natural curiosity no doubt. </p><p>The other side of the barren, empty lobby was another thick, metal door. No doubt the place had security measures she could not even fathom in magnitude, however when Carol pressed the call button on the door’s side, a simple red bar seemed to shine from the wall, running along her body. Carol got a small chuckle hoping whoever was on the other end liked what they saw.</p><p>"Scan passed, state your name and reason for coming.", a gruff voice demanded, a holo screen appearing above the door showing that it was Batman who was the one making demands</p><p>"Carol Ferris, I wanted to see Hal.", she replied, wondering if the masked man before her was some sort of recording.</p><p>"Don't stay too long, he is in the rec room.", was all the man replied, the screen shutting off and the door sliding open before her.</p><p>Carol gave a huff at the man's curt response. Men could be so hard to deal with sometimes. Regardless, she stepped through the door, noting how it slammed shut behind her, and started walking. Thankfully the Headquarters spared no expense with signs and she was already being directed to the rec room. The whole place hummed with activity and power and Carol felt a bit like a giggy kid being in such a place, so full of wonders unseen elsewhere in the world.</p><p>Carol bit her lip, her mind being pulled in two places. Finally however the small itch of curiosity in the back of her mind won out, and she decided she would take the long way to Hal. Walking through the well lit, smooth hallway, she passed by several of heroes, most of which she could scarcely recall the names of, but none of which gave her a second look. One hero that she passed caught her attention and demanded a second look, the black haired woman in a tux of sorts with tight, fishnet stockings and very tall heels. The sight had Carol thinking of expanding her own selection of footwear for something similar. </p><p>One name caught her eye on the signs as she passed by another intersection of hallways, 'Training Room'. Immediately the thought of watching some of the JL duke it out sounded like a treat, like watching a high stakes brawl on TV. She simply had to witness it. Carol's slow pace changed to a hurried jog as she made her way towards it, the locked main doors posing no issue as she hurried up the stairs to what was labeled as an observation room. It was exactly what she was looking for, a clear view of the action from above, like she was a spectator for a show. </p><p>The show in question looked to be two heroes duking it out for some kind of training. Carol was able to tell who they both were, with the leather bound Blonde being Black Canary duking it out with Green Arrow, the man wielding a bow with terrifying skill, while Canary seemed unarmed. Carol leaned against the glass and relaxed, taking in the show. For each shot Green Arrow fired he was countered by Canary utilizing her voice to create waves of force that knocked his arrows off their path. Over and over he would attempt to come at her with his weapon from different angles and with different tactics, ricocheting arrows off the walls and ceiling, firing multiple arrows at once and even using all kinds of trick arrows and each time she would manage to skillfully evade them, kick them out of the air or just scream at them, knocking him and his arrow back. It was obvious the man was becoming tired.</p><p>With one final assault however Canary brought the fight to a swift end. Surging forward with a scream, she rushed Green Arrow before he could mount a defence, the attack sending him onto his back from where he did not rise. The hero took a moment for theatrics, putting a heeled foot on the fallen man’s chest and striking a dominating pose of victory. Carol found herself smiling at the sight of Canary so thoroughly winning.</p><p>Her enjoyment however was brought to a swift end as a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, revealing Wonder Woman standing before her, arms crossed.</p><p>"Curiosity and admiration are worthy sparks of humanity to pursue, my raven haired friend.", Wonder Woman stated, her voice marked by a commanding tone as she towered over Carol. "But they do you no service slinking around like a welp here. Who are you?"</p><p>Carol hesitated, feeling a fear run through her, not one of terror but one that robbed her of thought. Before her stood a Titan, her better in every way. She had no choice but to answer Diana, to submit to what was being demanded of her. It felt like the right thing to do. Knowing her proper place in the situation brought a small smile to Carol’s face, it was nice to not have to worry or stress about such a thing.</p><p>"I am so sorry, I am Carol, I was coming to see Hal.", was all Carol could muster, looking down and not meeting the Amazon’s powerful gaze.</p><p>"Ah.", she replied, the voice losing its edge as she brought a hand to Carol’s chin to lift her head up. "I did not recognize you Carol. Hal's descriptions of you did a poor job of painting such a beautiful face."</p><p>Carol felt a slight blush form on her face at the compliment. She wasn't one to pine for compliments, more so from other women, but it felt nice to be told how beautiful she was.</p><p>"But you are a far way from Ha for he is in the Rec room with many of my other colleagues.", Wonder Woman remarked as she grabbed Carol’s latex covered forearm. "Come, I will take you there myself."</p><p>Carol obeyed without question to the command, following in step behind Wonder Woman, who never let go of her arm as she was pulled along. Once again Carol simply went with what she was told, enjoying the brief moment of not having to decide anything and just letting someone else take the wheel. As they walked Carol could feel Wonder Woman's hand tighten and caress her arm slightly, almost like she was taking in the glove’s feeling.</p><p>"Such a strange material you cover yourself in.", the Amazon said, not turning to look. "Yet you wear it for all to see with pride. I take a guess that purple means something to you?”</p><p>Carol was taken aback by the question but tried to quickly form an answer, one that would satisfy her better’s question.</p><p>"I...", Carol hesitated for a moment before she felt a swell of emotion burst forth from somewhere in her mind. "I love the color, it makes me feel safe, secured for some reason. I've always wanted to cover myself in it but I could never find the confidence to."</p><p>"Hm.", Wonder Woman remarked. "Perhaps that is one of the reasons such a mighty Queen sought you out, since it suits you so well."</p><p>Carol smiled but said nothing, instead simply looking at Wonder Woman. The raven haired woman had never thought herself attracted to other women before but looking at the perfect form of Wonder Woman before her it was hard to shake the feeling. The woman was truly a goddess in raw power and beauty, her sacred body rippling with muscles in all the right places to show off her genuine assets. Carol guessed that not even Hal could match the Amazon’s ferocity and domination in bed and the images it was putting in her mind were hard to shake away.</p><p>Thankfully they soon arrived at the rec room, before Carol’s budding fantasy could blossom into  arousal in such a poor place. The two stepped into the large room, with Wonder Woman removing her hand almost regretfully from Carol's latex covered arm. Deep in her mind Carol too felt a small yearn for the Amazon’s powerful touch on her again. She could not suppress the feeling.</p><p>The room was, as its name suggested, a massive training area for heroes of all kinds, the ceiling stretching far above to make room for flying and the ground space spanning at least a football field in any direction. Wonder Woman pointed out where Hal was and Carol's eyes followed. Her heart fluttered for a moment when she caught sight of him in his tight, Green Lantern uniform. He was standing next to the Flash at some sort of weight lifting equipment, both of them talking to a woman, whose hawk-like features made her a unique sight.</p><p>A small frown creased Carol's face as she watched the three. Both Flash and Hal were leaning in talking to the women, smiles all around and a few laughs between them. Hal put a hand on the woman's shoulder and leaned in as if to whisper something to her. Whatever the words were, they brought a big smile to her face, and she grabbed Hal in a tight hug.</p><p>Jealousy.</p><p>It was a feeling Carol was unfamiliar with yet she instantly knew the taste of it on her lips as they twisted into a scowl. Something in her churning, like a pot being forced into a bubbling mess, without cause or need. She wished she was there hugging him, she wished she was the focus of his smile, deep down Carol wished she had something that would earn her a place in the great halls of this place, so that she could have the strength to be here with Hal. And to ensure no eyes befell on her prize without her say so. </p><p>The memory of her fight, when her body was possessed, simmered at the edge of her memories. She had tasted the power the Queen had wielded. Perhaps that was where her sudden desire came from,  afterall despite everything, the Queen was a mighty titan in her own right and would not have stood for such a transgression.</p><p>The powerful hand of Wonder Woman finding its way to her shoulder brought a small calm to Carol, who enjoyed the touch, the contact with someone so mighty. Turning, Carol saw that the Amazon seemed to interpret her feelings easily, offering a sad frown.</p><p>"Men.", she remarked as one would regarding the antics of a child. "Their antics remind me more of the joys I found in the arms of my people, free of them."</p><p>Wonder Woman shook her head and gave a small chuckle. "Fret not Carol, I have no belief that Hal means offence to you, else I would simply carry you away from here in my arms for a night with my own to forget your disdain.”</p><p>The thought gave Carol a surprising joy to think of, her enjoying a feast with a table of Amazons, her wearing her best purple clothing, and afterward them spending the night simply enjoying each other’s company. Something she could not recall the last time she had done so with Hal. Once again she felt the warmth of a blush from the Amazon's words and she felt it difficult to not simply bow to her wants.</p><p>The raven haired woman walked almost on impulse, her legs moving before she even knew she had made up her mind. Even with the sounds of training all around her, the click of her heels seemed to echo through the room like the beats of a drum as she marched to Hal.</p><p>When the man's eyes fell upon her he stumbled out of the hug, an expression of surprise on his face as he struggled to say something. It was all Carol needed to see. Her hand moved on it's own, as if by a force beyond herself, slapping the man soundly across the face. The deed done and the punishment paid. Carol turned on her heel and marched away. The nodding grin from Wonder Woman giving a lift to her darkened spirits as she passed. For a moment she considered the woman's offer but in truth she felt she needed to be alone again, to find herself.</p><p>None stopped her as she left the headquarters, not even Hal. After what she had experienced at the hands of Star Sapphire, Carol had thought she needed someone to comfort her but now she simply wished to be alone again, to figure it out by herself. Her car was where she had left it in the parking lot, a solitary thing all alone across the vast concrete field. The drive home was just as solitary, Carol deciding not to bother with music and simply letting her mind wander as her body almost drove on auto pilot. She could not stop thinking about the rush of desire she had gotten looking at Hal, that want for power, for strength to take and impose what she wanted. Perhaps the Queen truly had left a mark on her, though Carol found herself struggling to find a fault with it.<br/>Arriving at home, Carol quickly shuffled inside, suddenly feeling weak and tired. It was likely she had still not recovered and her weary body and spirit had been spent from the day’s events. Absently she began to rub her latex gloves, the feeling of them on her skin bringing some small comfort to her. She needed to take a break and try to unwind, to let her thoughts empty and let only something pleasurable in.</p><p>As always, her mind drifted to thoughts of the warm kisses of hot water and she felt her body calling for it to lap at her skin once again. Her clothing fell from her body as if her hands were doing a dance across them, buttons and zippers undone with practiced finesse, her latex fingers eager to roam her naked flesh. Her clothes were left on the floor when they fell as she walked to her bathroom, the purple carpet a pleasant feeling under her bare feet. Finally she slipped her fingers around one of her gloves, the feeling of the material sliding off her body a more intimate thing than any mean cloth could provide.</p><p>Naked and vulnerable she entered her bathroom, taking a moment to look at herself in her broken mirror, a result of an accident she could not recall. The purple and pink tiles almost sparkled in the room’s light and Carol was thankful that she had put in a bath and shower hybrid to fulfill all of her needs. She let the water run for a while until the steam began  to rise, reaching out for her to join it in the tub, something she was happy to oblige. </p><p>The rising water was a joy to feel, slowly covering her entire form, drowning the twisting, dark feelings she had carried home. She didn't need Hal to feel good and though she cared for him, more so now after saving her, she knew she still needed some time to herself to recover. The warmth on her skin was something that always brought an irresistible pleasure, a welcome respite as Carol sank into the water, taking a moment to shut it off as it reached its full height before leaning back and letting it wash away her cares. Her hands gently caressed her body, and the woman could not deny that such a thing made her consider going further. Her eyes closing as her body and mind relaxed and opened up to the simple joy around her, Carol could not find the will to argue with herself.</p><p>The moment she felt her hand brush against her breast she knew she was making the right choice. Her dream the previous day had been a joy but had not brought her any relief. Now however she could finally take a moment and indulge and explore what might come to her thoughts and fancy.</p><p>The hands that cupped her cheeks were rough and familiar and as Carol opened her eyes she was greeted by the sparkling green depths of Hal's own, his warm smile mirroring her own. If she was dreaming again, fallen asleep in the tub, she was happy it was a pleasant one at least, the warm waters having cleared her mind. The woman lay back, enjoying the mix of warm kisses from the water and Hal's own across her body. Like a long forgotten memory, nights spent together swept through her hazy thoughts. They were pleasant thoughts, touched by simple joys and her deep love for the man. Even in the dream she knew she would go see him later and make peace with what she did but for now she was content to let her mind's conjuring of him have fun.</p><p>While time held no meaning to her, Carol still began to grow impatient. Kisses and caresses did little to feel the burning embers and need between her legs but try as she did, no command or words left her lips.</p><p>"Too weak to please and you too weak to push forward.". spoke a harsh voice into her ear, as she felt phantom hands grip her bare shoulders.</p><p>The voice brought forth the face of one she knew all too well now, the parasitic Queen, Star Sapphire. Truly her mind had been tainted by housing the thing, though perhaps she could control it like last time. After all she had brought some semblance of joy from her last appearance.</p><p>"Both of you need the strength of your better to be put in your rightful place, the one you know you belong in!", the voice bellowed, not filled with malice but some hungry desire.</p><p>For a moment the world around her shifted and Carol knew her dream was changing, her mind twisting her fantasy again to better suit what she needed. Despite it all, trusting it felt right. As the world around her solidified the hands touching her changed, bringing forth newer memories, memories of a titan. She was in a bathhouse, the steam, marble and pillows framing a place of opulence and pleasure. Leaning on top of her like a predator on its price was Wonder Woman, naked and looking at her with a hunger Carol knew all too well. The woman's weight was on her, holding her down in the water so that she could not get away, the Amazon’s hands wasting no time in ebbing out flashes of pleasure from Carol. The powerful woman seemed to be doing everything she could to get Carol close to an orgasm, a far cry from the already dimming memory of dream Hal's attempts. </p><p>"The powerful give, take and use as they want and you want to be used...", the Queen whispered, her words spinning in Carol’s head as she felt a crushing weight of pleasure hitting her. "Look to the weak and see how they submit!"</p><p>Once again it was so easy to obey, to not think, and to let the booming voice of a better carry her actions. Her gaze turned from Wonder Woman, still using her body as she wished, to look to her left, at the rest of the bath house’s activities. There Carol saw herself, over and over, like a montage playing out before her. Nameless, faceless Amazons using her body, using her mouth like a toy. </p><p>And all the while she watched, the Amazon, who stood behind her, forced her body to act, pushing her head a little deeper between her amazing legs, or holding her hands tight around her’ hips, sat on her, always dominated her and she always bore it with a smile on her face.</p><p>Perhaps this was what Wonder Woman had in her mind when she had spoken of carrying Carol away, to use as a toy between her and other Amazons. Carol could certainly think of worse things than having her betters take what they want from her. The thought seemed to add to her growing pleasure and the dream Wonder Woman before her continued her assault, the hazy form of the dream distorting the Amazon slightly giving her a fearsome, strange look as she continued to hold Carol down.</p><p>"Beg for your release, thrall, and know you place before I give it to you.", the dream Wonder Woman said, her coy smile betraying the lack of force behind the words.</p><p>The sounds of fucking around her seemed to grow to a fever pitch as Wonder Woman's pace and force increased, the larger woman’s nude form pressed against Carol's own and her hands and fingers almost thumping against her as they pistoned in and out of her sex. Carol wanted this, she realized, wanted to be dominated in so many ways by such a titan, by a Queen. It was obviously just some fun, a roleplay that Wonder Woman was enjoying just as much as she, but even still it was a surprise how easily Carol was falling into the role. Perhaps her dreams were bringing forth parts of her she never knew about.</p><p>"Beg!", Wonder Woman commanded with a chuckle, the woman looking like she was about to break her role and start laughing.</p><p>"Please, my hero, let me cum!", Carol cried out in mock theatrics. "I ask only for what my better sees fit to reward me!"</p><p>Carol found herself enjoying the roleplay, her role coming easier than she ever would have thought. Even so far in such a  lust drenched dream the woman knew that this was something new and it thrilled her that she was enjoying it so much. She could only hope that when she awoke she could hold onto just how great this moment felt, being dominated by such a powerful person.</p><p>After what she had been through, it was nice to have something to add to her memories and self that was a delight. Wonder Woman was happy to oblige the begging, leaning forward to plant deep kisses on Carol's neck. The submissive woman's mouth opened for a soft coo of pleasure, her arms reaching around and holding the powerful woman tight as she felt herself reach a peak of pleasure she had never experienced before. Around her all of her doubles seemed to reach that same high, orgasmic pleasure rippling through her and their bodies in waves as they cried out in unison.</p><p>Like the burst of a bubble, the dream melted away from Carol’s eyes, the lush view of the purple and pink tiles filling her vision as she shouted in pleasure, her hands deep between her legs. Her body was ridged, the pleasure coursing like electricity through her, locking her body stiff in the throes of her begged for orgasm. The raven haired woman relished the feeling, and the fantasy that had brought it forth.</p><p>Taking a moment to catch her breath Carol tried to reason why her mind had brought forth such things for her pleasure. She could not truly complain, her newfound affection for Wonder Woman was at most a fun thought, added by her sudden desire and enjoyment of dominant roleplay, but even still, it was not something she thought she would ever share with Hal, likely something he simply could not be into.</p><p>As she relaxed in the water a devious smile crept across her face. Perhaps Hal harbored hidden desires within himself, like she had, and just needed the right touch to bring them forth. It was an easy thing to imagine, pushing him onto the bed and climbing onto him, heeding not his wants to be on top. Carol could see herself using all of her weight and power, looking into his eyes as she bounced on him, her latex clad hands on her chest.</p><p>It would be good fun to roleplay as the Queen, Carol thought, a good way to put past the miserable time as her and put it all in a better light. Afterall, such a thing would rid the villain of her terror and reduce her to a role Carol would take on for some fun in the bed. Even better would be the power she could pretend to weild, such strength and demands that would be befitting a Queen.</p><p>With such thoughts running through her mind Carol could not help but let her hands again touch her body, imagining they were Hal's trying to garner some favour through pleasure as she rode him without care, decrying how he was to be used at her whim, lest he face her wrath again.</p><p>Her imagination blended with her own hands, mimicking the thoughtful pulses of pleasure with ones of her own making, already bringing her close. It was like her body was moving on its own, making its own demands and she thought of the scene, dominating Hal, drawing out his secret desire to submit to one greater than him, someone powerful like the Queen, Star Sapphire. </p><p>Carol's voice was shouting in her head at Hal, her pale hands caressing her pink clad body as she dominated the green abomination under her, using him for all he was worth.</p><p>A moan escaped her mouth, though Carol couldn't point to if it was herself, or if it was in her head. Her fantasies of late had become hard to tell between. It was something she was sure she should be worried about if it didn't make her masturbation session feel so perfect and real. The next time she opened her mouth her voice was different, distorted, and finally she called out in pleasure, not in her voice, but that of the Queen's.</p><p>Carol didn't even think of it, her hands moving by themselves and her mind running the scene without her own input, the raven haired woman was content to let her body to the work for her, reap the pleasure and watch herself or perhaps the Queen fuck Hal nice and hard. Her vision darkened around the edges, becoming razor focused on her fantasy, her body in the tub suddenly seeming like a far off dream as she peered through the porno before her.</p><p>"You like this?", the queen asked, seemingly to direct it at both her and Hal.</p><p>Carol only mustered a nod, unable to peel her eyes away as Hal nooded with her, his green eyes sparkling with lust, obviously loving the position he was in. </p><p>"Do you want to give in, be like this forever?", the Queen again asked and Carol nodded, hoping to see Hal share her fantasy.</p><p>The woman felt a rush of pleasure as he did and her Queen self seemed to coo with delight at his submission. The sensations Carol was feeling were familiar, looking out like seeing a screen with nothing around her. Though she could not properly place it, the sensation was almost like being possessed, though had it been like this, Carol might not have escaped so easily.</p><p>The musing brought a calming laugh to carol, who was still bathing in the pleasure she was being given to simply stepping back and letting her mind take over, or whatever was moving her. The whole thing was giving her fun ideas for what to try with Hal, though she felt no rush to leave the fantasy world she was in.</p><p>The next few hours were a haze for the woman, the images and fantasies blending together. It was like she was no longer in control, no longer able to dictate her own body and mind. Despite that she felt content, satisfied, as every time a growing doubt budded in her mind it was nipped by a wash of pleasure.</p><p>Time lost meaning for the women, her mind subjected to constant blasts of pleasure and imagery,like one lost on a trance. When Carol stumbled out of the cold water hours later her head pounded with a throbbing ache, and the raven haired woman could not place where she was for a few moments. For her, not still seeing the images of Hal seemed unfamiliar, strange. As if she had fallen into a strange dream. </p><p>A look in the mirror brought only more worries, as for a few moments she did not recognise the women before her. It was not the face of the Queen, but a stranger with dark hair and fair skin. Only as her gaze bore into the mirror did she slowly return to herself, words in her mind soothed her ache and mended her worries. It was like a soft breeze on her, the fire in her mind, slowly snuffing it out. Carol smiled, the feeling immediately bringing her back to thoughts of Hal, of the dreams and of the Queen.</p><p>The words came with form, images, commands, things that Carol could not attempt on her own in such a state. Her legs moved at a pace she did not set, hurrying her out of the room and towards her bed. It was something she could not argue, the bright purple blankets would serve as a protective cover for her to continue to dream.</p><p>Her head hitting the pink pillow Carol already felt herself drifting away, her thoughts scattered and muddled by the sounds of laughter, of the promise of more pleasure for both her and Hal in her fantasies, so long as she continued to play along, Without the ability to tell if it was herself, or the Queen speaking in a dream, Carol was more than happy to agree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pleasurable delights came to Carol like the waves of a sea, the raven haired women propped up on her silken pink bed to overlook her room, her place of rule in its entirety. Naked and exposed the woman's face bore a look of vacant happiness, her eyes glazed and her mouth open and wide, almost inviting whatever would come in. The dazzling lights the sparkled through her room bore the likes of fireworks, popping off here and there, reflecting on the woman's eyes and sinking deep into her mind, so that her very world was that of pinks and purples and violets.</p><p>Around her the woman was being attended to and entertained, bright pink figures, each one like a beauty carved from a precious ruby quartz moved about , dancing for her pleasure. Others simply laid their bodies against hers, their arms and fingers dancing upon her skin like that of lovers. The pounding, rhythmic sensations washed against her mind, flooding her thoughts and leaving her with a longing when it receded. Carol could not, or was unable to process if she was dreaming, but such thoughts were easy to let go to the wayside, if she was in a dream then it was a heaven she had never known before. The sights before her made her feel like royalty, made her feel..</p><p>"Like a Queen."</p><p>The voice of Star Sapphire finished her trailing thought, the woman's voice no longer a soft breath across her mind but a great, tugging force that she could not and did not want to fight against. Like a stringed puppet Carol watched her arm grab the pink woman to her right and guide it’s featureless face to her breast. She saw no motion as the flashing lights lit the scene, but she felt fat, wet lips start kissing her nipple, her open mouth an easy gate for a gasp of pleasure to escape from.</p><p>Her gaze moved away, sluggish and strained on her own, everything feeling weightless like a dream as the other women  stopped dancing. Their bodies were illuminated by the sparkling lights above like statues and after a moment of stillness they approached the bed in unison. Carol could feel an anticipation growing in her chest as her breath quicked, knowing what was coming.</p><p>"You love this, don't you?" The Queen asked, her voice coming from everywhere at once, "Don't bother answering, I know the truth, I am you after all."</p><p>Carol only half listened, her pulsing, fuzzy was glued on the shapely figure that was crawling towards her.</p><p>"I know what will make it even better, if you are willing to hear my offer." The Queen said again, her voice husky and dripping with desire, Carol almost feeling the womens hot breath on her neck as the words came to her from behind."</p><p>The feeling of her body moving without her input was no longer a strange one, instead Carol was already getting used to the sensation.  Relaxing in herself and simply taking in all that was offered to her, it really did make her feel like royalty, just like the queen promised. Her arms embraced the figure before her and shoved it onto the bed, her body's movements rough and purposeful. </p><p>With a trained grace Carol's body sat on what was to be the figure's face, the feeling of phantom lips serving her again pushing against her already overflowing senses. The others quickly crowded around and showed their devotion as well, worshiping Carol with their bodies. Though no longer in control she could feel the figure squirm under her as the Queen spoke, Carol's own words being used to command her.</p><p>"I can offer you so much more, so much that you and I deserve," Carol's body commanded, her tone holding the royal authority of the queen, "we are one of the same, two parts of a whole, but you need me more then you can ever know, and I will shower you with all you desire, if you agree to what I want of you."</p><p>In her hazy, half aware state Carol still felt a twinge of confusion, was she speaking to herself, was this a dream? Her memories of the fight felt like a lifetime ago, but they left a deep enough impression to cause her to feel a sudden flash of hesitation at the Queen's words, of accepting what was wanted from her. Whatever state the Queen held within her however, it seemed she could also feel Carol's confusion.</p><p>"Hush, you are confused, and your memories are tainted, remember?" The Queen cooed, her tone taking a caring tone once again, "You always wanted this, it was what you asked for so long ago."</p><p>The mosaic of flashing colores before her made Carol’s head hurt for a moment, like the prick of a headache, before dissipating again, leaving her to try and recollect her thoughts, her memories. The only thing that held were the Queen's words, her words, how she had wanted this, wanted to obtain what was promised by the women. It made sense, in the women's pulsing mind, to desire what she could feel at this moment.</p><p>"What do you want of me?" Carol asked, her voice carrying within the void of her own mind, like the thoughts so easily pushed down in the back of one's head.</p><p>"I want you to pledge yourself to me, Star Sapphire, Queen of the Zamorians, in total."</p><p>There was a weight to Carol's own words that she could not place, her flesh being controlled by the Queen she could only sit back in her own mind and try to contemplate what was being laid out before her. If there was something she should worry about, she would remember it however, and try as she might to reach back into her thoughts, only a fuzzy pink white noise response. It gave her a pleasant feeling, like running her hands over latex. The fight was a haze and she couldn't remember what actually transpired, or if it was as the queen said, and was something she had wanted, but had been misinterpreted by others.</p><p>"I..okay, I will, my Queen." Carol replied solemnly, the pleasure she was feeling seemed to be almost a background sensation in that moment. </p><p>"Oh wonderful, then repeat after me," The Queen said, as her, or Carol's hand caressed one of the figures.</p><p>I, Carol Ferris pledge my undying and total love and devotion to my Queen, Star Sapphire, and offer to her all that I can give and have, for the betterment of us both.</p><p>"I, Carol Ferris pledge my undying and total love and devotion to my Queen Star Sapphire," Carol repeated, each word giving her a feeling of a rising presser in her head, "And offer to her all that I can give and have, for the betterment of us both."</p><p>With the final word spoken, Carol felt the abyss around her explode with colores, the pressure in her mind popping like a balloon. After a moment however it faded, and she felt nothing more, in fact she almost felt empty with the colors now gone. What had she done exactly?</p><p>The cackling laugh of the Queen drew her attention forward to her body's gaze, her voice bending to make a laugh she had never been able to do, her voice almost sounding like someone else's as the gleeful cries filled the room. Carol's mind was clearing, the hazy clouds over her thoughts lifting, with the women almost begging for them to return to her. The veil of the dream lifting away to show Carol her waking state.</p><p>The always welcoming feeling of tight latex covered her body. Carol tried to look down, but she was helpless and at the Queen's mercy, her body no longer her own. Instead the Queen's gaze turned to her hand, a heavy weight from a tight choker around her neck pressing against her flesh, her hand, now clad in perfect latex with a brilliant ring adorning her finger. The Queen's laughs came harder as she began to float above the bed, all of the sights around them dissipating like dust in a breeze, the figures and lights blinking away like they had never been there before.</p><p>Carol wanted to share the feeling of pure joy the Queen was feeling but she could not, instead she was left with a hollow feeling that seemed to carve out a space in her mind. A weight regarding these events that she could not place, but inside herself she understood well enough. her mind made clear things were not as rosy as they had appeared.</p><p>"No, stop this, I-I what is happening?" Carol called out, the void the pleasure had left being filled with a cold terror and concern.</p><p>The Queens jubilant laughter was cut short at Carol's cry, stuttering into a garbled mutter as she fell to the bed. A pillow of pink lace toppoling onto the floor from the impact.</p><p>"Wha-what?" The Queen shouted into the empty room, her sudden change of tone obviously directed at Carol, "Hush now there is no need to worry, just sit back and enjoy, as you always wanted right?"</p><p>"No no, I, what were we going to do, what was our plan for today I..." carol sputtered out words in a confused mess, the tain f pleasure n her mind now derailing, "I think we need to talk about this, maybe set some boundaries, perhaps talk to Hal about how to best use our power."</p><p>Carol rested a hand against her temple, a shooting pain suddenly running through her mind, fainting feelings of rage, anger and displeasure ebbed at the walls of her mind, like old memories she could not place. Didn't she have plans today? Perhaps she should go back to the JL and show them her new powers with the Queen.</p><p>"I have a better idea!" The Queen remarked, her tone marded by a hint of panic, "The great powers I hold can be used as a boon to ensnare on that we both desire to be at our side, the powerful amazon Diana!"</p><p>The sound of the princesses name brought forth a wealth of fantasies from the vaults of Carol's mind, washing away her previous doubts and worries in a sea of good tidings. So long had she pined for the powerful women, the meeting the day before just another tease and promise, to be carried off like some royal treasure.</p><p>Carol felt herself relax, her body easing into a more welcomed state out of her control and need. A single image remained in her mind, of Diana at her side as she sat on a throne, wearing a spotless set of Zamaron armour, powerful warrior pieces for only the mightiest of her defenders.</p><p>Carol relaxed as she watched the Queen rise from the bed, her hands roaming her latex clad body with a trepidation like one being gifted a new toy. It felt good to share such a glee together. It was something that she had only felt with Hal. The mighty hero brought forth but one thought in her mind, his warm smiling face as he looked deep into her eyes.</p><p>"That Green Abomination may hold a place in your heart, but let me show you where he should be!" The Queen growled at her, trying to turn their thoughts back towards the wonderful Diana.<br/>Carol ignored her counters gruff words and continued her fantasy, feeling a small delight as Hal joined the scene of her throne, naked so that she could look upon his form with wark glances, as he looked up at her on his knees, the dark pink collar adorning his neck a sign of his loyalty to her. She could feel the Queen smirk as she indulged in the thought for a moment as well, their feelings of their place there melding into a single coherent agreement. A wonderful feeling of unity Carol held onto even as the Queen turned her attention elsewhere. </p><p>The Queen exited the bedroom and strolled through the house, casually looking around at nothing while making her way towards the door. She felt powerful agan, full bodied and ready to take on anything.</p><p>"And where should we go my dear? The Queen asked as she opened the front door, 'What delights do you wish to partake in for this glorious moment of unification?" </p><p>Carol though for a moment as the Queen looked out at the open sky. she could feel the ebbing of a power, not her's to directly command but to enjoy the boons of in her empty mind hall. The possibilities seemed limitless, as she scratched over plans of complex desires and wants, her mind settled on something of a much more simple and base delight. </p><p>"I would love for us to fly, to take to the open air and enjoy what this power has to offer, a freedom like that the birds enjoy." Carol whispered with a hesitant breath.</p><p>The Queen offered only a small chuckle at the request, so easy to fulfil and so great a desire to see it fulfilled by Carol. Mortal wants always were for pleasure of a sort when the base was uncovered.  With a flash of pink sparks around her the Queen thrusted forward into the air, sailing far above her home and into the open air.</p><p>Carol felt almost like a child with her delight, loving the feeling of the fresh air filling her lungs, the wind running through her hair like fingers, and the rush of excitement with every loop and dive the Queen partook in. With such a view Carol could not help but let her eyes wander across the city below whenever her body's gaze gave her the chance. After a particularly deep dive the Queen hovered in the air for a moment, catching her breath from the exhilaration. She would not say but Carol could tell she was enjoying spreading her wings for flight as well.<br/>Shouts and movement in the streets below caught the Queens attention , and Carol followed her gaze. Down below a fight was happening, a group of women thugs being led by a gruff, angry man stood like a pack of dogs, armed with a variety of weapons before their foe, a blonde that made Carol's heart flutter for a moment at the sight and recognition, Black Canary.</p><p>The Queen could feel the raven haired woman's feelings, a wide smile spreading across her face as she watched the brawl.  Without a word she let slip a thought, a brief fantasy of the women, loyal and happy submitting to her queen. The tantalizing thought caused Carol sink back, enjoying it and letting the Queen decide what course to take.</p><p>With Carol away, submerged in her fantasies the Queen let forth her wants upon the world for the moment, letting her weight guide her decent as she fell like a stone towards the scene before her. Already the Queen had a plan, and such a thing needed loyal hands to help bring to fruition. Her landing was echoed by the crack of bone and the shouts of horror as her heeled foot brought low the frail body of the gruff leader of the thugs, the man a pitiful excuse as his reign was snuffed out like a dim candle.</p><p>The Queen stepped off his body, looking at the terrified expressions of the women around her, the thug's eyes glued to her powerful form, while Canary stepped back, unsure of the sight before her. With a wave of her hand the Queen's ring glowed a brilliant pink, echoed in turn by each of the thugs eyes, the women each giving a small gasp or cry as their eyes took the soft glowing color of pink. Weak wills and weaker minds made them easy fodder for her to seal their thoughts away, making them obedient and loyal as any of her own guards. </p><p>Whatever fantasy Carol was submerged in was enough for the women to not hold a care to what the Queen did, and the woman was all the happier for it. With a spin of her heel she turned to face Canary, who had resumed a fighting stance, a scowl on her face as her eyes darted to the dead man at their feet. Behind Star Sapphire her new recruits took up a line, their weapons ready. It was time to have some fun.</p><p>With a flick of her wrist the Queen summoned a trick, her ring flashing for a moment as bright pink energy formed behind the blonde hero, giving the back of her head a light tap, just enough to catch her attention. The heroes' frayed nerves showed themselves as she shouted behind her, letting loose a devastating shockwave at an enemy that was not there. It was but moments, which was ample time for Star Sapphire to close the distance with her minions, all of them attacking at one in a flash of wood, steel and magic. </p><p>Her minions were cast aside by the retaliating attacks but they did their job, and the Queen struck a blow to the woman's chest, tearing the air from her lungs and silencing her assault. With a tight grip she wrapped her latex clad hand around the woman's throat, ensuring no further words or attacks could come.</p><p>The hero struggled in her grip and Star Sapphire tightened her fingers around the woman's neck as a warning. A wide grin on her face as she watched the scorn burning in the women's helpless eyes. For a moment she felt a shift in herself, as Carol pushed back against her action, having returned to the waking from her fantasies again. Looking to appease and quiet the women for the time the Queen relented but did not let the hero free. </p><p>With a flash of magic she brought forth a portal to her home, to bring forth an item to subjugate the hero to her own will. The portal pulsed for a moment however and then collapsed. The Queen felt a pang of concern, Whatever had happened during the fight with that Green Abomination seemed to have severed her connection, something she needed to address soon somehow. It would seem that her plans would need to be altered. </p><p>Instead her free hand went to her own throat, feeling for a moment the slippery latex that covered it. The small thing gave Carol a rush of pleasure that kept her sated while the Queen let her fingers sink into it like muck. With a quick pull the thing was taken from her form, the material almost glowing in the sunlight. Black canary's eyes too where fixed on it, but her eyes showed a wild fear as she gazed upon an unknown threat.</p><p>With a laugh she pushed the material against the woman's neck, feeling it ooze around her fingers and solidify beneath them, forming a necklace. She tossed aside the women, earning her another pushback from Carol and watched it work. Black Canary clawed at her throat like one choking would, her voice a gurgled panic as she tried to tear it away to no avail. On her knees before Star Sapphire the woman gasped in surprise and terror, her back arching straight and her head lifting to the clouds as it too held still for a moment.</p><p>The hero's body slumped forward suddenly, as if all will have left her. The blonde's movements were sluggish but directed as she looked up  her face still like a statue of marble.</p><p>That is except her eyes, that still held that burning scorn, but now where looking around wildly, the hero trapped behind the seal the necklace placed on her. A fitting place for a canary, caged and used against her will.</p><p>"Rise and look upon your queen with the rest of my followers" Star commanded, placing a hand on the hero’s head.</p><p>Black Canary dutifully obeyed, rising and taking her place amongst the female thugs, all of them standing in a line, awaiting their Queen's command. Her eyes remained unloyal, but her body obeyed without hesitation. Within herself the Queen felt Carol pushing again, realizing what had happened. The woman was far too weak now likely to truly stop her, but like a thorn in her paw it was still a disturbance she could do without.</p><p>For a moment the Queen felt herself retain her control of the body, a stillness she enjoyed. Then came the itch, a dull scratching on her flesh that burned like fire, as if she was standing next to an inferno. The blaze she felt tore down her hasty mental barriers as Carol came back in full force. The woman seemed to come out of her own skin, the Queen's calm mannerisms  twisting into her flailing limbs as she began to shout.</p><p>“How could you do that, what did you do to him, oh god I..” Carol began shouting a stream of thoughts as she panicked.</p><p>Star could feel the fragile unity between the two halves of her falling apart and Carol’s confusion and negative feelings threatening to undo the facade she had created as a fog for the women’s mind.  Star fought against the force that now threatened to push her down into the mental abyss, struggling to get out a command that she hoped would quell Carol's hysterics.</p><p>“Canary make me cum!” She managed to shout between Carol’s fractured words, their tones almost blending together coming from the same mouth..</p><p>Canary obeys without hesitation, ignoring the street around her the hero marched to Carol and dropped to her knees, taking a moment to pull down the womens latex underwear and revealing her bare pussy to the air.</p><p>The woman didn’t even get a chance to question before the blond hero buried her face between the woman’s thighs, her arms wrapping around her waist as her tongue teased Carol’s sex. The woman's shouts melted away as her tense body relaxed in the blonds grip. Carol gave a content sigh as her hands made their way to the golden locks below her. Bit by bit the pulses of pleasure ebbed away at the woman's anger, allowing Star to once again take control. Her grip got rougher as she took it back, gripping the woman's head and holding her close, trying to take every bit of pleasure her slave could give her. Watched by her minions the women let out a low mew of pleasure as an orgasm pulsed through her like a wave, her eyes never leaving the hero below her,</p><p>The Hero now under her control however, the Queen could return to that problem before her. Cleaning up she knew she needed to reconnect with her world as soon as possible. Such a thing was easy to do in theory, though she knew she would need a great burst of energy to achieve it. For a moment the Queen pondered upon her problem, hating that she did not have a plan forward.</p><p>"If it is raw power we need," Carol chirped up, her previous disagreement already a hazy memory against the pleasure she enjoyed, "Then the power plant could be of use to harness, I know the way."</p><p>The wide smile returned to the Queen’s face as she let Carol direct her to the power plant. Such a place was perfect, if needly destructive for her cause. Her and her minions marched through the street, ignoring the lowly citizens that balked and ran out of her way. The power plant itself was a massive thing that rose in the horizon like a great castle, one that was begging to be stormed. </p><p>The armed guards at the gate shouted threats that Star gave no heed as she approached. The first drew his firearm and was clubbed in the head by raw power from her ring. The other suffered a shockwave against his chest at her command, sending him flying into the bushes. It was a petty thrill, breaking laws like this, but Star enjoys shattering the hold of men upon her.</p><p>What few lingering workers inside the facility that saw her as she entered gave the Queen looks of terror before fleeing, like the Devil itself had come to visit. Strolling through the halls with her followers, Star soon came across the facility's main generator. Carol felt a rush of awe at the sight of the vast thing but Star paid her other half no mind, instead setting to work trying to set the thing off. </p><p>An explosion of such magnitude would create devastation but would also generate enough power for her to open back up a proper portal and reconnect with her world. Then, she could think of an invasion plan. The women floated about as her minions did the fiddling work on it. That was interrupted however by the echoing shouts and thumps of something approaching, not the pitter patter of mortal feet, but something greater. Turning around, Star commanded her minions to ready for a fight. The approaching sound faded to a silence as they all stood their ground.</p><p>In the silence of the wait, Carol shouted that she wanted to go home, a tinge of uncertainty trailing her words regarding what they were doing. Star was about to retort with another promise when a flash descended on them, a figure fell upon the thugs, laying one of the women upon the floor with a single blow. The others and Canary took a few steps back in caution. Descending to her feet Star saw that it was none other than Diana who stood before her, the Amazon wielding a short sword and shield. </p><p>A flash of recognition crossed the woman’s face as she looked up at the floating Star. Though clad in a strange outfit the amazon knew Carol, their meeting still a fresh memory in her mind. Her blade extended out, pointing at her foes, most of all Canary, who's eyes pleaded for help from her friend. The situation better surveyed Wonder Woman turned her attention back to Star, who bore a scowl of disapproval.</p><p>"What has happened Carol, what dark magic has taken hold of you?" The Princess declared, "Come, let yourself free so that I may bring forth your better self again and end this!" </p><p>"Oh, my strong Amazon, you wish to hold me tight in your arms like a prize?" Star mock replied, her words carrying a want Wonder Woman had not heard in Carol's voice before, 'How about you instead lay down your weapons and join me?"</p><p>"Join you?" Wonder Woman asked with careful words, "What is it that has you Carol?"</p><p>"Carol is busy," Star remarked, letting thought of what she would do with such a strong body filter down for Carol to enjoy, "Come now princess, do you not want to warm my bed and fight eternal?"</p><p>As the two exchanged words the generator before them began to sputter, it's lights flashing as pressure began to build inside itself. More than once Star had to push aside Carol's demands, the insatiable women wanting nothing to do with the current crime, and instead wanting to just take Wonder Woman to bed no matter how. Star was starting to get tired of the friction her counterpart was creating for them.</p><p>It did not escape Wonder Woman's notice as she tried to piece together what was happening before her. The hero took a side step, and then another, strafing the villain before her. Star responded in turn, rising up and floating to the side, motioning for her remaining minions and Canary to follow suit. </p><p>As Star stared down the hero Carol watched with an almost giddy anticipation. She hated to admit it  but she wanted to see what was done to Canary happen to Wonder Woman too. Her wants didn't go so far as what the Queen wanted with the power plant, instead she wanted to take all of these women home and spend the night sharing her bed with them, their strong, powerful forms used for pleasure that she deserved. Star however held a different idea, her ring glowing faintly as she ushered up subtle powers to put forth against the Amazon.</p><p>"You can crow all you wish my dear Amazon, but we both know where you rightfully should be," The Queen teased as she mirrored another of the Amazon's steps, "wearing so much armour, is it not uncomfortable, as opposed to wearing less?"</p><p>Wonder Woman bit her lip, the villain's words acting like a trigger. She did feel uncomfortable in her armour, the rugged metal chafing her skin. too often she found training in leathers, or nude more rewarding. A though filled her mind, would she fight better naked now?</p><p>"I can see your worries Wonder Woman, you once said you'd carry me off for some fun, and I can tell you are drinking in my body even now," Star Sapphire continued teasing, watching the Amazon's face turn flush under her power, "do you not yearn for one to share your bed, to satisfy the desires you have held unfulfilled for so long?"</p><p>'B-be Silent you wretch!" Wonder Woman shouted, trying to push past the budding thoughts in her mind, "Return Carol and begone!"</p><p>Star clicked her tongue, feeling carols excitement as well as disponivel at her rough methods. Heroes were always harder to break, but that just meant a hands on approach sometimes. With a laugh Star darted forward.</p><p>Even with her surprise charge, Star Sapphire could not compete against Wonder Woman's experience. The warrior easily dodged her and rushed towards the generator, her sword drawn and ready to strike.</p><p>"Damn it, no!" Star shouted in a mix of rage and fear, "Stop her dammit, all of you attack!"</p><p>The few thugs rushing Wonder Woman were two slow, useless to stop her. Canary however let loose a shout that rocked the building, managing to graze and stumble the hero and blast a twisted hole in the building. Star flew as fast as she could, but the precious moments spent realizing what the hero was doing had cost her. She was mere inches away when Wonder Woman's sword cleaved the pipes of the generator, letting out a roar of steam that released the building pressure.</p><p>Star Sapphire tackled Wonder Woman to the ground, but she already knew her plan was a failure. The machine was broken beyond repair now, unable to provide the power she needed. Carol shared her slight sorrow, though lacked the rage that Star felt burning in her at the defeat. Conjured weapons surrounded her and pummeled Wonder Woman at her direction. Despite her efforts however the Amazon threw her off, the latex clad women skidding a few meters across the floor.</p><p>The spot now clear however Canary let loose another shockwave, though Star watched with anger as the hero simply braced behind her shield and weathered the attack. Aching limbs slowed her rise as she watched Canary again and again attack Wonder Woman with no avail, like a broken record she continued her command waiting for another input. The thugs were knocked aside like children as Wonder Women advanced on Canary, every attack countered and getting a step closer.<br/>Star tried to shout out a command but her voice came out as a limp croak. She stumbled to her feet to watch Wonder Woman knock the blonde down with her shield. The woman knocked her head off the floor and did not rise up, unconsciousness taking her. With a grunt of effort the Amazon gripped the necklace on her friend's throat and tore it away, breaking the spell. The material vanishing from the heroes grip and reappearing on Star’s neck.</p><p>Her plan undone, Star took a step back, Carol calling for her to flee, less they get in trouble further. Her eyes darted to the gaping hole, an easy escape to the sky where the Amazon could not follow.</p><p>Star took her chance, the few minions in her employ would serve a well enough distraction. With a final command she directed them to attack, and took flight. Through the hole she flew, twisting up into the open air again. The tone of this flight was much different then her last however, and there was no shared joy between the two as the Queen quickly flew away, looking back every few moments with panicked glances. </p><p>Thankfully it seemed the amazon had not given chase, and the latex clad woman was free to sail through the cloud free, letting the winds take her far away from her defeat. </p><p>"We should have simply taken Canary home with us and had some fun," Carol pouted, her self pushing forward in her body's mind again, assertine a sense of control.</p><p>Star pushed back, forcing the women back down, "Simple pleasures will not help us achieve what we want, do you already forget what we seek to obtain?</p><p>Carol did not respond, and in the silence Star became far too aware of how frail the human form she occupied currently was. The thumping of wind against her sent pangs of pain from the bruises on her skin. She needed to rest, to hide for a bit to recover. Her gaze was drawn back down to the earth below, now lonely countryside, far from the city sights they had fled from.</p><p>Settling down Star looked around in displeasure, a field was not fit for someone of her stature, but she would have to take this sacrifice in order to take back her throne. Her ring hummed with power as it mended her body bit by bit, in the meantime the women lay in the soft grass, having chosen a spot under a great oak to rest. In her mind however Carol was growing restless again, asking questions that she did not need to know the answer too. It was time, Star decided to indulge the woman in her base pleasures once again, to state her and remind her what she could look forward to if she continued to sit in agreement. </p><p>The Queen let her body relax as her magic did it's work, her eyes closing as she let a calmness wash over her. In her mind she reached out for Carol, reconnecting with the wayward women down in the depths of her mind space. The Raven haired woman was waiting for her in the abyss, naked and flush, like some primal thing that wanting for nothing but pleasure. A corrupted little minx that held only the most base of desires. With a thought, Star summoned for a bed of pink and purples, silk opulence and comfort befit a Queen. Carol jumped onto it with a squeal of excitement, already knowing what was to come. </p><p>With another thought, Star felt the feeling of the thick material of latex fill her hand, bright pink, Carol's favorite. Approaching the bed she took the material and spread it across the woman's skin, like paint.  Carol gave a huff of pleasure as it left a trail of the material on her, spearding, covering her skin with it's wonderful tightness. Her legs were bound, as were her hands, pressing against her hips as the latex slowly covered her whole body, a wonderful prison that Carol relished. </p><p>Star flipped Carol over, so that the woman's ass faced her, the latex had left her sex exposed, her wet lips glistening with need. The remaining latex in Star’s hand formed into a dildo, the perfect shape and size for the women. Carol gew a meek cry of pleasure as she felt it enter her, sliding it without hesitation or remorse. She had but moments to accommodate the feeling of fullness before Star started pumping the latex back and forth into her, jackhammering the thing with such force all Carol could do was press her face against the bed and ride the pleasure. After a day's worth of fantasies she was in such a desperate need to cum she could not stand it.</p><p>"So wanting that you are going to cum already?" Star mocked, feeling her other halfs already bursting lust, "Then tell me who you serve, who do you own your pleasures to?"</p><p>"Y-you!" Carol shouted, not wanting her to stop, "You my Queen I owe it to you!"</p><p>The woman's shots were interrupted, and her words devolving into feral shoust of pleasure as her orgasm took her. Carol tried to press her shaking body against Star's as she came, to hold  her Queen, her other half. After a few moments to recover, Star started again, at a slower pace. She wanted to make sure that Carol got it all out of her system, in order for what was to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Star Sapphire, Queen of the Zamarons, was enjoying herself very much. Next to her on the hotel bed lay her washed uniform, its bright pink and purple latex neatly folded, contrasting harshly with the dulled colors of the bed sheets. Below her, framed between her thighs and face half hidden under her ass, was another weak willed hero. The blond haired woman sported a long braided ponytail and had put up a bit of a fight but once again none could stand before her  might, even diminished as it was. The necklace, now becoming one of her favorite toys, had been easy to recall and place upon the woman’s neck and after that it was as simple as claiming her just reward, the heroine's eyes fighting with a futile fury the entire time.</p><p>Within their shared body, Carol enjoyed herself too, the pleasures of the flesh reaching them both, and taking it from another had become the primary desire of the woman who had fallen so far so fast the Queen wondered how she had been beaten at all. Already she had taken enough control to hide much of her thoughts from Carol, keeping the woman's mind in a pleasurable abyss to continue reshaping. At another time and place Star Sapphire would have been content to simply remove Carol's mind and soul and stick it in a guarded corner, the raven haired woman ripe for picking to be another of her loyal bed slaves.</p><p>Anyone else and that would have been enough but none had dealt her such a devastating defeat as her and that Green Abomination and their punishment had to be just as devastating. Their lip quivered as an orgasm ran through them, the 5th of the night, now coming in slow waves. There was still so much for the Queen to do besides cum herself silly from the intoxicating allure of dominating some strong, powerful heroine into nothing more than some nameless sex slave though. Her greatest concern still lingered in her thoughts, being disconnected from her world remained her top priority for without it she was trapped in this damned realm and away from her throne and people. Through her corruption Carol had become malleable and easy to please but it was not enough to get her fully on board and give herself over to the Queen's ideas. The sooner she stopped having to appease the woman with base pleasures the better. Below her, the blonde woman's fierce eyes shone with a caged rage, unable to stop her body from submitting and pleasing her better.</p><p>"Carol my dear, don't you just love this?", Star asked inside herself. "Having this power, right?"</p><p>The setup was one that she was still not fully used to, since she always simply took the body and mind of her vessels whole, existing in almost two places, piloting the body but aware of the person next to her at all times, was tiring. Carol on the other hand had, bit by bit, shed much of her responsibilities,  content now to let Star Sapphire steer their shared form around as she watched, like mortals often did, as if it was all just a TV show or, more often than not, a porno. The effects of her work there for her to see, as Carol sat by her, masturbating, her body covered in the tight fitting latex that she had grown to love dearly.</p><p>"I...yes...", Carol said, having trouble collecting herself. "I mean, yes, this strength to just...do anything is amazing!"</p><p>"After all, is that not what you have really wanted, all your mortal life in the end?", Star Sapphire continued, picking her words with caution. "To have such ultimate power that you can shape and force things to be what you want, to make things right?"</p><p>"I did, I suppose...",  Carol's words faded to a whisper as her mind drifted to memories. "All those times I wanted super powers, it was to just shape things to how I saw them, to use my powers to make things better..."</p><p>"That's right, it's natural. You do know better than most, just like me.", Star Sapphire declared, putting a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “And it is imperative we take this power and use it to make them all see how right we are, it is the moral thing to do."</p><p>Carol's soft spoken retort was cut off by a moan as the woman they had enslaved continued to serve them. Regardless, Star Sapphire could tell her words had taken root in Carol's head. Tyrant was just a term that she would grow to wear with pride, a label given by those who didn't understand what she sought to do. Mortals were always so easy to influence, once their vices and base desires were exposed to be exploited.</p><p>"I...I want to feel like a Queen...", Carol admitted, her words shaking like she had come to a revelation. "I think I always have."</p><p>Star had more than once let slip between them memories of herself, grand thoughts of her upon her throne and the feelings that came with it. It brought a wide grin to her face to see so many of the seeds of manipulation she had planted over their time together come to fruit, so much that she could no longer tell what parts were because of her and what parts of the woman’s mind had twisted and latched onto the implanted ideals.</p><p>"We all do and I know exactly what you feel in your chest, that longing and hard desire to have what is rightfully yours.", Star replied, her voice low and seductive.</p><p>"Can I feel that? Here? now? Can you grant me that my Queen?", Carol's words edged on begging, her revelation obviously bringing with it a wave of emotions the woman never knew she had.</p><p>"My dear, you are a Queen just as I am, for we are one and the same.", Star Sapphire consoled Carol as her hand glowed with power. "Now take your throne and find your rightful seat."</p><p>The magic did its work as Star Sapphire stepped back, giving Carol full control of her body for the first time in a while. The woman clumsily got off the woman, whose arms reached out for her Mistress. Carol's gaze remained locked on the scene before her, swirling pink seeming to twist reality itself as the far wall of the Motel room changed, the drywall changing to glowing pink brickwork as it extended into a grand hall. </p><p>Carol could only gasp in delight, her heart pounding in her chest as she walked along the opulence. Dark, pink fires shone brightly on chandeliers above as she looked at her destination. Past rows of bowing guards sat a magnificent throne, empty and waiting for her. Every pair of guards she passed rose and gave a salute, offering words of thanks for their Queen's mere presence.</p><p>Ascending the throne, Carol ran her hands across it. The pink stone was smooth and warm, bringing forth memories of such familiarity, she could only describe it as if she had come back home from a long trip. The throne seemed to hug her form as she sat in it, her whole body easing into it, relaxing and enjoying the feeling. Truly the seat was made for her alone.</p><p>Before her, every one of the guards and the blonde hero knelt down as her gaze followed the path she had taken, the hall now filled with countless rows of subjects and guards, all kneeling in gratitude and submission. Carol could feel a happiness welling in her chest, as a tear ran down her cheek at the sight. She was their queen, powerful and respected. She was home.</p><p>The fantasy vanished as soon as it had come and the world before her shrank back, the glorious pink utopia fading back to the small room of the motel. The feeling of her throne against her bare bottom replaced with the cheap wood of the chair she was sitting on, the already fading feeling in her chest and her pounding heart the only reminders of what she had experienced.</p><p>Carol felt a hollowness for a moment as she took in what had happened. A deep well of numbness that seemed to drain her of that happiness she had tried to hold onto. Then red hot anger filled her, rage against a force she could not see or understand.</p><p>"No!", Carol shouted into the empty room. "Give it back! I...I need to be with my subjects..."</p><p>"WE need to be with our subjects.", Star Sapphire interjected, her voice seemingly thumbing against the room's walls. "But we cannot until our connection to our world is restored."</p><p>Tears crept down Carol's face as she collected herself, taking deep breaths to try and come back from the emotions that threatened to overtake her. She could not deny Star Sapphire's words, they were so connected now that it made sense that her subjects were Carol's as well. Regardless of the means, it was their duty to use the powers they held to return. The Justice League could never understand, and would continue to fight them about it.</p><p>Even Hal...</p><p>For a moment she saw his smiling face again, but it was forced away by Star Sapphire, whose presence felt like a pressure on her mind as she felt herself being eased back from her body’s control once again. In time he would come to understand and accept her as who she was now, even if she had to make him see the truth of the matter, but for now she would fight him if she had too. It would all be worth it in the end when she sat upon her throne and ruled over all.<br/>With one last wave of her hand, Carol felt an energy flow through her, the power she had been gifted to use. Her ring glowed like a star and she felt a heaviness on her head. Looking at the cracked mirror on the wall she could only give a small smile at the sight of the glowing pink crown adorning her head, the beautiful thing already fading away. The only soothing for the heaviness in her heart was Star Sapphire's oppressive presence, already shifting her limbs to hug herself in condolence. </p><p>"We were never all that different.", Star Sapphire remarked, her voice speaking into the room. "You just needed to see what you desired all along."</p><p>Star stood up, her movements entranced by exaggerated flair as she rose from her false throne. The theatrics had left her with a small yearning as well and served to realign her focus on her main goal. Walking back over to the bed she took a moment to run her hand over the heroine's thigh. The blonde woman had not moved from her spot, her body locked by commands and her eyes looking out in a pleading glare for freedom from her frozen prison, the reality of what she could become dawning on her.</p><p>"Stand up and get dressed.", Star commanded, granting her slave that small mercy. "There is much to do."</p><p>Hate and relief flashed across the woman's eyes as her expressionless body obeyed, gathering the scraps of clothing Star Sapphire's ravenous lust had not destroyed. The woman’s name held no place in Star Sapphire's mind and slave would do well enough. The Queen traced her hand across her clothing, the slick latex continuing to shine like a beacon against the dulled room. Ushering forth her powers, Star Sapphire slid the tight material onto her body with ease, her ring repairing above it. A feeling of bubbly glee spread through her as she dressed, Carol adoring the sensations of the material on their skin, wrapping her up just like she wanted to be.</p><p>With the final part of her uniform on, Star turned her attention back to her slave, who had managed to salvage her tight, spandex pants and the top half of her uniform, the insignia that had once emboldened the front now torn away, showing off the underside of her breasts. Such rags were befitting a slave such as her, making it easy to strip her and use for pleasure. The thought of simply tearing it all away and fucking her again had to be beaten down from her thoughts as Star Sapphire exited the motel, her slave following in lockstep behind.</p><p>The motel itself, an out of the way thing called “The Sleep Away” had not fared well during the fight, the room next to hers being simply gone from when she had been struck out of the sky and landed, leaving only crushed wood and a crater. The main office likewise had suffered a terrible fate, when she had used the massive novelty sign as a bat to try and swat the blonde hero, only succeeding in bringing it down on the roof of the office, crushing its supports and laying waste to it. It had felt nice to let loose and break some stuff but now she needed to find a power source to exploit.</p><p>With an interest Star picked through Carol's memories for possible things to use, the woman having left her mind open to the Queen now. After a little searching one name stood out, Major Force. Carol's memories of the man gave Star the impression that he held within him a massive amount of power, something easily used, even if it meant at his own expense. Looking over what she knew about him and where he was being kept, Star Sapphire knew she would need more than what she had at her disposal. The powerful man was psychotic and held under extreme lock and key. She would need many hands to get to him.</p><p>"Slave!", Star Sapphire shouted at the blonde hero. "Where near here are villains held?"</p><p>"Just north is the nearest female prison for villains.", the woman replied, her voice monotone.</p><p>"And how many guards are there?", Star asked again, hoping to get a full scope of what she would need to fight.</p><p>"There are more than one guard there.", The woman replied simply, her eyes blazing with hate.</p><p>The response gave Star Sapphire pause, the hero had fulfilled the command, but not given the wanted answer. The possibility of a loophole within her necklace’s dominance hadn’t occurred to Star Sapphire.</p><p>"How many personnel are in there?", Star Sapphire asked, her voice rising in irritation. "Tell me the exact number!"</p><p>"There are exactly 206 personnel making up the guards, cleaning and office staff of the prison." , the blonde replied again.</p><p>“Bah!", Star Sapphire shouted in frustration, her hand slapping the woman across the face, sending her to the ground.</p><p>A bed of spikes appeared above the woman, falling at a crushing speed as Star Sapphire shouted obscenities at her defiance. It was only at the last moment, when the gleaming pink spikes pressed against the woman’s body, that the spikes halted. Star Sapphire could feel Carol cawing at her, screaming and pushing her back with a flowing sea of emotions she could not contain.</p><p>"You will not!", Carol shouted, each word holding a dire enfices as the spikes faded away. </p><p>Star Sapphire felt like her mind was being torn apart as Carol ripped control away from her and tossed her aside. The Queen could only watch as Carol grabbed the heroine by the throat and gave her one final command, to sleep. The woman's eyes screamed in defiance as they closed and she drifted off. With a single motion Carol snatched the necklace off her and fell back, handing control of their shared body back to Star Sapphire. The Queen felt as though she had been slapped around a bit with the sudden rough reaction from Carol and the violent reaction to her outburst gave her pause as to what limits the woman still had.</p><p>The events stayed at the forefront of Star Sapphire's mind the whole flight to the prison. The sun had begun to set and the Queen was eager to see the mortal fortress she would soon assault. She was grateful at least for how easily they made the place to find, the looming, massive complex standing out from the surrounding woods like a sore thumb, detached from the nearby city and left in isolation. Great flood lights filled the sky and Star Sapphire landed nearby, eager to get started.</p><p>The thought of just letting loose and bringing the place down had a certain thrill to it, one that was echoed by Carol. But there were just too many unknowns that she did not have an answer for and rushing in like that was reckless and would only lead to mistakes. Giving just the smallest thought to stealth, Star Sapphire snuck around to the entrance of the prison on her feet rather than hovering, the pink light normally enveloping her being deemed too obvious by the Zamaronian Queen, its high walls limiting her view. Standing in the darkness, the roar of an engine drew her gaze and a large, black motorcycle riding up to the entrance caught her focus. Off it climbed a caped woman in black, who grabbed a bound woman in a catsuit and handed her off to the two guards at the door.</p><p>"Oh my goodness that's Batgirl!",  Carol shouted in surprise. "I didn't think she left Gotham that often."</p><p>Star didn't know who Batgirl was, and didn't have the time to sift through Carol's memories for the answer. Before her was her ticket inside and that was what mattered, a way into the heart of the place through deception. Attacking from within would be  leagues easier than assaulting the place from the outside. The woman got back onto her motorcycle and gave a quick turn as she sped off, throwing a wave of dust as the tire spun across the road. Star took off, flying low enough to not rise above the treeline as she  closed in on the speeding hero. With a flash of her ring two great pink hands extended out from her, stretching out with terrifying speed towards the unaware heroine. The right hand grabbed the motorcycle while the left nabbed the woman, who could only offer a short yelp of surprise as she was grabbed.</p><p>The vehicle was tossed aside, a worthless hunk of metal for her purpose. With the other hand she held Batgirl tight, finally getting a good look at the hero. The woman's bat-like costume seemed almost redundant with her name, but Star Sapphire was more focused on how tight it was, hugging her body in all the right ways, while her long red hair draped around her shoulders.</p><p>With  a hungry grin Star manipulated her powers again, pink hands reaching out from the earth as the large one faded, the many smaller ones grabbing at the woman's form, holding her down on her knees. Batgirl for the most part said nothing as she silently struggled, reaching for her belt, her teeth gritted in effort as she failed to achieve her goal. </p><p>"You and I are going to have a small adventure together my dear batgirl.", Star Sapphire said in a theatrical tinge as she walked around the woman. "But first I think you need to understand just how outclassed you are."</p><p>With a flick of her wrist all of Star Sapphire's power faded, the bright pink operations vanishing, leaving only the inky blackness of the night. Batgirl acted without hesitation, using the momentum of jumping to her feet to deliver a resounding jab to Star Sapphire's jaw. A flash of pink across the woman's skin deflected it with ease, Star Sapphire not even moving to disable the attack. The deflection was enough to knock Batgirl out of focus for a brief second, no doubt lost in a thought on how to adjust her fighting style. It was all Star Sapphire needed however and before Batgirl could even raise her hands in defence, the necklace was settling on her neck.</p><p>Batgirl’s eyes went wide with horror as the rest of her form settled into a neutral stance, her face slacking out of its angry sneer and her limbs falling to her sides. Star Sapphire's right hand caressed the woman's face as Carol voiced her anticipation and glee at the prospect of what was to come. With a quick motion Star Sapphire moved the bottom half of her outfit to the side, exposing her privates, and turned to batgirl, giving her a gentle push down onto her knees.</p><p>"Show your devotion and make your new Mistress cum!", she barked at the woman, bringing her mouth to her exposed pussy. "Every bit of pleasure you bring me you will feel in return!"</p><p>Batgirl’s eyes shone with a youthful defiance that Star loved to see on someone she was breaking, watching their ego splinter was always a delight. The woman showed off oral skills that the raven haired woman didn't think she had as her body worked diligently to please her, so much that Carol floated the idea of keeping her. The entire time, moaning in pleasure, Star Sapphire looked right into her eyes, watching the twitch of pleasure break through her fierce facade every few moments. Slowly Batgirls arms wrapped around her waist as she lapped at her sex faster, deeper, trying to fulfill the commands. Slowly Batgirl's will faltered in the face of it all.</p><p>Star Sapphire smiled as she felt her orgasm approach, the welling pressure bringing the promise of a flood of pleasure. When she felt herself reach her peak, both of her hands reached out and grabbed Batgirl’s head, holding her tight, the redhead’s eyes rolling back into her head as her body was also wracked with an orgasm. Letting the ensnared hero lean back, Star let one of her thumbs slip into her mouth, the heroine reacting by sucking on it, obediently following her commands still. Her eyes had lost their edge and their hatred. They now bore a dulled look, fatigue having taken the woman by surprise if her deep breaths were any indication.</p><p>"You like how your Mistress treats you slave?", Star Sapphire asked with a laugh. "Don't bother answering."</p><p>With a shove she brought the woman to the ground and lowered herself onto Batgirl's face, eager for another round. Again the heroine's arms wrapped around her as she went to work diligently, her body spasming under Star Sapphire as it was wracked by the same pleasure she was experiencing. With a satisfied grunt Star Sapphire started to grind against the redhead’s face, enjoying the simple pleasure of being the center of Batgirl’s entire world in that moment. Her orgasm and Batgirl’s shuttering response was the icing on the cake. Once again the petty mortals around her broke every so easily from their moral perches with but a simple push.</p><p>Satisfied she had made her point, Star Sapphire had Batgirl clean her up before she got herself dressed again and instructed Batgirl to clean herself up as well. During that time she made sure to give the hero clear and specific instructions, not wanting her to find a loophole like the last one had. She would be taken to the prison, under the guise that Star Sapphire had attacked Batgirl and lost here on the road. Batgirl would insist she take the woman to processing herself, to ensure nothing happened. Once inside, Batgirl would lead Star Sapphire to the main holding cells where she would find those that she could recruit or 'persuade' to help her.</p><p>The plan set and Batgirl giving obedient nods, Star Sapphire had the woman walk her back to the prison, tucking the necklace\ into her costume. It would be a few minutes before they got in sight of the guards again and with a push from Carol, Star Sapphire’s hand slipped down Batgirl’s tight pants, feeling up the woman's well toned ass. Their powers had a great many perks.</p><p>"Ah oh, Batgirl, what happened?", the guard asked when they arrived at the door, eying the two with alarm.</p><p>"Damn thug jumped me on the road, vehicle is trashed, gave her a beating.", Batgirl replied, her eyes glaring with anger again only helping sell her story. "I want to take this one right to processing for the night, she's trouble."</p><p>The guard looked Star Sapphire up and down once, a wary look on his face as she stepped aside. "Yeah yeah sure, good luck with her."</p><p>"Thanks.", Batgirl replied before turning her attention to Star Sapphire. "Come on you deadbeat, get in there so I can go home!"</p><p>With a shove, Batgirl coaxed Star through the door, the loud beep signifying their allowed passing as the guard let them through, passing a pair of handcuffs to Batgirl as she passed. The tight metal was put onto Star Sapphire’s wrists as she was led  into the main area of the prison. The layout and interior of the place had a surprising similarity to the Justice League headquarters and as they walked along Star Sapphire and Carol could point out how the structure looked like it could be another wing of the place, both likely having the same builders.</p><p>The pair passed several guards and prisoners as they delved deeper into the prison, all of them giving Star Sapphire looks, but none saying a word or stopping them as Batgirl dragged her along by the arm. Star Sapphire didn't much care for the treatment and whenever they were alone, she would whisper dark promises of how she would get back at the woman for this. Batgirl could only nod. From the directions Star Sapphire saw on the walls, she could tell that Batgirl was taking her to one of the cell blocks, D specifically. Hopefully there were at least one or two villains there that she could recruit, or at least many with weak minds to control. The two arrived at a thick, sliding door when a voice spoke up from an intercom in the wall:</p><p>"Oh Batgirl, let me open the door!"</p><p>With a lurching squeal the thick metal opened and a short male hurried over, the baton on his belt bouncing against his keys with every step.</p><p>"Hm, just one guard here?", Star Sapphire questioned out loud, just enough for him to hear.</p><p>'I'm afraid I am in fact the only one here tonight.", the guard replied to Batgirl, ignoring Star Sapphire. "Budget cuts it seems."</p><p>Star Sapphire felt her power rush through her body as she moved to snap the handcuffs away but at the last moment the metal things felt as though they grew several pounds heavier, drawing her strength away from her. With a frown she realized that they must have had some kind of enhancement to deal with powered individuals. It was however, a simple setback.</p><p>""Deal with him.", Star Sapphire commanded with a nod to Batgirl.</p><p>With trained ease the heroine delivered a quick three jab combo to the man, dropping him to the floor before he could even call out in surprise.</p><p>"Taking it easy on them I see, how heroic of you.", Star Sapphire taunted as she brought her foot down hard against the man's chest, an audible crack echoing through the cell block. "But a waste of skill when I am in control here, next time do not show them mercy."</p><p>Carol offered a placid pushback against Star Sapphire's actions, a dulled response from previous times, even more so that it was a man that was on the receiving end. His plight was quickly forgotten by the two as they were led up to the cells, with Batgirl listing off the occupants and their powers to them like it was a guided tour. </p><p>The first 15 that Batgirl showed off to Star Sapphire didn't hold her interest, all of them banging on their cells, begging to be freed. Most of them looked like thugs with big powers. Often Carol would chime in with her thoughts, the two of them in agreement with what they didn't want. They didn't think they were going to be picky but none of the jailed women seemed to fit the bill.</p><p>"And this is Queen Bee, a dangerous and powerful manipulator who uses brainwashing pollen and honey to create drones to serve her command, Mistress.", Batgirl said as they moved to the next cell. The description caught Star Sapphire’s and Carol's attention immediately. The villainess peered into the cell to look at the villainess in question.</p><p>Queen Bee held an air of regality to her that Star Sapphire could appreciate. Even here, trapped in a sealed box, the dark haired woman held herself high, sitting on a makeshift throne made from a chair and several thick blankets. The woman was reading and writing in a book, the air around her shimmering gold as a heavy fan behind her struggled to keep the air clear. Mimicking the confidence the woman exuded, Star Sapphire gave the window of the cell several heavy raps with her knuckles, pulling the woman's attention away from her writing.</p><p>Queen Bee looked up past her book, her steely eyes looking Star up and down, almost sizing her up. The Queen wanted to hate such a treatment, but found she had a respect for such a maintained appearance.</p><p>"You certainly hold a yourzzzelf to a higher zzztandard than the mizzzerable zzerfzzz they have locked around me.", Queen Bee shot across the room, her piercing voice overcoming the sound of the fan with ease. "I take it that you have come for zzzomething, lezzzt you would not have brought that bat treat with you in zzzuch a zzztate."</p><p>Star sapphire could hear Carol whispering in her ear like a phantom, how this Queen Bee sounded more like a spider talking to a fly, more so with her strange, buzzing accent. It was the kind of company Star Sapphire would love to keep, if a knife in the back wasn't a worry. Regardless, both she and Carol agreed that the woman before them was their ticket, the brainwashing power she possessed priceless in the plan to come. The more hands and bodies the better.</p><p>"Indeed, I am here for a jailbreak and to recruit some assistance.", Star Sapphire stated back, taking on a diplomatic tone. "I have been told that you possess a quite useful ability to ensnare minds and I would very much like to employ your assistance, taking all of these fools to help me break Major Force out to use."</p><p>A glint of intrigue flashed across Queen Bee's face as she set down her book: "Zzzzuch a wealth of questionzzz from zzzzuch a zzzmall request, tell me besidezzz freedom what do I get for helping you with zzzuch a dangerouzzz thing?”</p><p>"I too am a Queen of high regard.”, Star Sapphire stated with a swelling confidence. "Though my throne is beyond my grasp, my people yearn for my return and if you help me, I will promise you the full weight of my empire’s support in helping you make yourself as powerful as a Queen like you deserves to be."</p><p>Queen Bee clicked her tongue, her eyes wandering the wall to her side as she fell into an apparently deep train of thought. In truth Star Sapphire could not tell if the woman was actually thinking or just wasting time for the grand show of it. Carol for her part demanded that they simply force her submission with their superior power, a notion that Star Sapphire would agree with if she had not already set herself down a diplomatic path with the royal woman.</p><p>"After zzzome thought on the matter...", the Queen said, as she spun on her heels to face Star Sapphire. "I can zzee that thizzz propozzzal would benefit uzzz both greatly, zzo I am to accept your termzzz, now in word and later in writing."</p><p>Star nodded with a smile and took a step back to get a good look at the barrier before her. Batgirl however stood in the way, and Star nearly knocked the woman down, her presence having been forgotten for the moment. Star Sapphire looked at the woman's face, her eyes wide and irises shaking, no doubt from the hero screaming into the void of her mental prison these past few minutes.</p><p>"You said that she uses pollen for brainwashing, that was the entire truth regarding her powers?", Star Sapphire asked, looking back at the golden air.</p><p>"Yes, that is the entire truth.", Batgirl replied flatly, turning to look at Star Sapphire with those same wide eyes.</p><p>Star Sapphire moaned in annoyance in response and pushed out with her powers, her thoughts guiding the delicate work. A pink, translucent film faded into reality over her and Batgirl’s faces, the redhead’s breath leaving a dull fog on the material. </p><p>"There, that should do it.", Star Sapphire remarked, Carol congratulating her on such forward thinking.</p><p>With the precautions out of the way, Star Sapphire turned her attention back to the cell. Time was most likely of the essence now so she opted for a brute force tactic. A great pink crowback formed from her ring, embedding itself in the wall. With a single, violent pull, Star Sapphire ripped the entire section of the wall away, the window and door going with it. Queen Bee stepped out of her confines, taking several deep breaths of the fresh air, the gold still following her.</p><p>"Given the situation, I think it would be better to spread your...talent through the ventilation and get everyone.", Star Sapphire stated as she looked the luxurious woman up and down. "It would be better than letting any of this riff raff out of their cells just yet."</p><p>"That izzz acceptable.", Queen Bee nodded, herself eyeing up Batgirl.</p><p>"Ah but one thing first.", Star Sapphire said as she turned her gaze to batgirl. "I would love to see what your pollen can do, if you please.”</p><p>With a quick snatch Star pulled the necklace off of Batgirl’s neck, the small, pink film before her face fading as well.</p><p>The woman took a few moments to even realize she was free, a strangled gasp and shout echoing off the walls as she felt her limbs move on her own accord again. The redhead took up a fighting stance as she shouted some misplaced obscenity, only to look at Queen Bee and get a face full of pollen, ending her small reign of freedom.</p><p>It was Batgirl's gasp of surprise that doomed her, the warmth spreading through her veins before she even knew it. Her training had prepared her for all sorts of things but once again she was too far out of her depth. The two Queens watched with interest as it made its way quickly through her system and into her mind, suppressing her roused thoughts and taking control of her once again in a blinding flash of blissful glory. With one final shudder and moan batgirl went limp again, slowly rising to look at her Queen, directly at Queen Bee. </p><p>"Zzztrip my slave, you have no need of zzzzuch unbecoming thingzzz now.", Queen Bee commanded.</p><p>With a nod Batgirl began to take her clothes off, her face one of pure pleasure as she tossed away all of her clothing. The heroine moaned in pleasure as Queen Bee ran her hands over the woman, inspecting her. Star Sapphire and Carol both wished they had spent more time with the redhead now, watching her fawn over another Queen.</p><p>"You will make a perfect drone.", Queen Bee concluded, giving Batgirl a slap on the but. "Now we zzzhould head to the venilatorzzz."</p><p>Star Sapphire gestured for the hero to lead the way again, enjoying the new lust drunk look on her face from the still one when she was under her control. The hero marched forward at a brisk pace, the two Queens hovering behind her. After a few turns they came face to face with a guard, the man so taken back by the sight, he hadn't even drawn his weapon.</p><p>"Remove the barrier to our goal, your queen demandzz it!", Queen Bee shouted in frustration.</p><p>The guard never stood a chance, Batgirl's well oiled movements overtaking him in seconds, snatching his arm and twisting it with a sickening crack while her other hand covered his mouth, the shock of the injury knocking him out. It was a much more ruthless attack than what Star Sapphire had seen from her before, something she attributed to Batgirl’s will now being enslaved as well instead of only her body. More then that however, Star Sapphire enjoyed how every movement had the woman’s body bounce and every kick left a clear view of her sex.</p><p>The next two guards fell to a similar, brutal fashion, limbs breaking and bones snapping as Batgirl crushed all who opposed her. In the meantime Star Sapphire and Queen Bee found themselves exchanging formalities regarding their status and how due to misfortune Queen Bee no longer had a kingdom to return to too. It was the first time so far that Star Sapphire had seen the woman sad.</p><p>The ventilation room, much like everything else in the place, was clearly marked and Star Sapphire decided to show off a bit by ripping the door off, flexing her powers and showing why she held the position she did. Inside the whirling, loud room the three set to work, the lack of alarms meaning that they had time still to prepare.</p><p>The piping covered all of the walls and there were fans everywhere, like some kind of wind factory. Before Star Sapphire could say anything, Queen Bee set to work, leveling her breath as the golden air around her grew in size, being sucked away by the fans. After a few moments of this however the woman's arms slumped and a look of exertion creased her face.</p><p>"I am afraid my honey pot needzzz zzome attention if I am to produce zzzo much pollen so quickly.", she remarked as she extended her hand to Batgirl. "Come, my drone, and zzzerve your Queen, fulfill your purpoze."</p><p>With a wide smile, Batgirl got to her knees while Queen Bee removed the prison jumpsuit she wore. Both women were breathing heavily already, obviously looking forward to what was to come. Batgirl wasted no time and needed no instruction before she started eating out Queen Bee. Already Star Sapphire could tell the gold in the air was getting thicker, as if  the air was becoming heavy with their lust.</p><p>"Thatzzz good...", Queen Bee cooed as she ran her hands through Batgilt’s long red hair. "Thizzz is where you belong, zzzerving me on your kneezzz..."</p><p>Watching the two go at it was bad enough for Star Sapphire, who could feel a pressure behind her eyes as Carol begged to partake, to indulge again. With a flash of her ring Star decided she wanted to have a bit of fun too. A shiny pink strapon appeared out of thin air, attaching itself to Star Sapphire’s crotch. With a smile she knelt directly behind Batgirl, the strapon lightly prodding her sex before Star Sapphire grabbed the redhead’s asscheeks and slid herself deeply into her womanhood.</p><p>Batgirl was tight, the strapon not sliding in easily, yet with Star Sapphire’s strength, there was little that would have held her long. Both women moaned in pleasure at the intrusion pressing inside of Batgirl, whose efforts to ebb out more eeps of pleasure from Queen Bee only increased in intensity.</p><p>Star Sapphire picked a less delicate approach than Batgirl and started fucking her, the shiny pink thing almost jackhammering into her, sending pounding shocks of pleasure through her body. All of the women's hard work paid off as Queen Bee gave a half cry as she reached her peak, her voice fading into murmurs as she came down.</p><p>By now the air was thick, like a blizzard, and every second more and more of it was being taken and distributed throughout the entire prison. The plan was working.</p><p>Star Sapphire could imagine the chaos outside the room as she let the strapon vanish, the hallways long since filled with the thick golden pollen, now blanketing the area like a fog. No alarms and no personnel had come by yet and Star suspected none would ever make it to them. Throughout the building a small war was being waged, those already infected attacking their fellow guards, dragging them into the gold and brainwashing them as the few safe havens in the facility fell. </p><p>For the villains trapped in their cells, Star Sapphire couldn't help but imagine in delight as they were taken one by one, the gold flowing like a slow wave, ensuring that those next to the ones getting brainwashed got a chance to see exactly what inevitably was in store for them. It was a glorious thought and one that made her cheeks flush with arousal. Absently Star Sapphire let her hands roam across her body, unable to tell if it was her own desires or Carol's any more.</p><p>The focus of her pleasure was Batgirl and Queen Bee, who had slid to the floor, their rough fucking having slowed to a slow, cuddling fuck as Batgirl held her Queen tight, kissing and touching her skin everywhere she could. Under her pants and moans the redhead continuously whispered her devotion to her Queen, her eyes having taken on a glowing blue look, completely replacing their original colors. There was no doubt that her continued exposure to the pollen was having additional effects on her. Star Sapphire was sure that had she not been wearing a mask of her own making, that might have been her as well, a highlight of how dangerous the Queen across from her was.</p><p>Slowly Star Sapphire sank to the floor as well, her masturbating getting more intense, the two minds in the vessel merging for that moment as they basked in the pleasure. It wasn't about reaching an orgasm so much as enjoying the moment, it was not often that a fortress was taken along with its entire population with minimal fighting. Soon however Star Sapphire knew they would have to head out and collect their new bounty, it was just a matter of how.</p><p>It took up some time for the three to build up the want to leave the room, the pulsing desire to just stay and continue to indulge was a great pull at all of their minds. After some time it was Carol who tugged at Star Sapphire's thoughts, pushing their limbs up, calling for her to get on with the plan.</p><p>The woman shuffled to her feet, peering out into the golden fog, calling out to Queen Bee and Batgirl. Though the brainwashing must have spread far and wide now, the woman held a feeling that the Warden would still be secured. The leader of every fort took special precautions to keep themself safe after all. Batgirl seemed to already know Star Sapphire's concerns as she stepped into view, her blue eyes blazing against her blush covered face.</p><p>"The Warden's office isn't too far from here, she will have likely locked it down to protect herself and her files. I can show you the way.", the redhead stated, a hand wrapping around her waist as Queen Bee came into view as well.</p><p>"Indeed, if you two take care of that final defiant one, I can gather all that have fallen under my zzzpell and marzzzhal an army, guard and villain alike.", the woman declared, a wide grin across her face.</p><p>"Very good, come let us not waste time.", Star Sapphire said as she turned to leave.</p><p>Batgilr hurried in front of her, acting as a guide. Less than ten paces from the room and down the hall, Star Sapphire could see the thick fog lessen to simple particles in the air, giving the walls a gold tinge. As the two walked, her focus continuously fell onto the woman's ass as it bounced with every step, her toned, athletic body a wonderful sight to take in. Star Sapphire thought to push on Carol for her opinion, but found no need, the two seemed to be falling in line about a great many things, their thoughts on current matters slowly having fallen into a perfect match. The unity was a beautiful thing to finally obtain.</p><p>Along the way the two passed two groups of guards, the shouts and moans echoing through the halls telling of far more around them. Each of them had the same kind of interaction, as the last few stragglers were dragged from their hiding places, begging their friends to let them go, to come to their senses. All falling on deaf ears as they were forced to breathe in the pollen, putting an end to all but unbreaking loyalty to a Queen they had yet to meet. As the two passed, they would be greeted by simple nods as the infected guards would pass on, likely heading towards the Queen's gathering.</p><p>The many hallways and offices soon fell away to a single flight of stairs Batgirl guided her up. At the top sat a strange, sealed door, bright red lights above it flashing and Star Sapphire could only guess that this was what was keeping the Warden safe. Yet another toy of the mortals of this realm, so confident that their devices would save them from the might of a Queen.</p><p>In truth however, Star Sapphire was beginning to feel a bit miffed, her bold stance having taken a bit of a blow. This was supposed to have been her great assault, her recruitment of minions before her final push to reconnect with her empire. Despite that she had been upstaged over and over again. With all her might she had instead relied on Queen Bee's powers like a crutch, like a weakness. Even now, she had considered using Batgirl, one of the bee’s pawns as an agent to get the door open. It was time for her to step up and reaffirm her strength.</p><p>Her powers shimmered around her in rays of might pouring out from her ring as she and Carol found common ground in their approach. The very edge of reality tinged with a brilliant pink and Star stepped towards the door, the floor beneath her almost bending under her influence. The door’s machines wizzed and shrieked as they launched an attack on her, projectile turrets around the door’s frame firing beams of blue energy to cut her down. Petty, pathetic things that they were.</p><p>As the rays hit her pink shields her ring produced they crumbled, twisting onto themselves without direction and form, crackling with energy. Like shimmering balls of lightning they pulsed with power, scratching the walls as they reached out, forced away as she moved forward, the shields corralling the energy with her. With every blast from the defences, their reckoning grew in response. A look back at Batgirl showed the toned woman’s body sweating and blushing from the heat that was filling the room.</p><p>When the first of the twisting, blue balls of energy touched the door, it gave off a squeal like a dying animal, the metals of its construction crying out as they were superheated and twisted. The blue energy was pressed against the door, melding into a single sheet from the shields that pushed it. The electronics and defences failed quickly, shorting out, melting or exploding into shrapnel and sparks as the entire wall faced a reckoning it had not been built to handle. Behind it all stood Star Sapphire, smirking at her conquest and superiority.</p><p>The door to the Warden’s office didn't open so much as fall in, its supports and much of the wall itself simply gave up and collapsed, the great iron slab falling to the floor, scorched and misshapen from the attack. Star Sapphire stepped over it like it was a rug and held her attention towards the woman before her holding a gun. The Warden had the look of a general, the short, stout woman having a tight bun of hair laced with grey, her uniform looking more like one of a military with all of its stars and stripes. It was her face that truly caught Star Sapphire's eye in that brief moment, rough, pink scarring running down the side of her face, vanishing beneath the collar of her clothes. A sign that her position had come at some degree of cost.</p><p>The woman fired her gun before saying a word, her grim face showing to Star Sapphire how futile she knew it would be. The ballistic projectile never even found its mark, embedding itself in the wall a foot to the right of her head before Star Sapphire was before the woman. The gun was tossed aside and Star Sapphire wrapped her hands around the woman’s clothes, easily holding her up. With her shields down she could already see the golden wave inch into the room. Star Sapphire hauled the Warden out into the hall, the woman only able to scream out a single, gruff curse before being submerged in a golden fog. The woman who stood up out of it was a mirror of the gruff Warden that had been thrown in, wearing a wide smile and a far off, happy look in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes ma Queen!”, she shouted to the ceiling. "I'll be letting all them prisoners go for you right here and now!"</p><p>Star Sapphire looked to Batgirl for an explanation, to which she was only provided with, “the Queen has a telepathic connection to her drones.” Further questions were halted when the Warden addressed Star Sapphire directly</p><p>"Ma Queen wants ya to meet her in the prisoner item storage.", the Warden stated as she began flipping switches, opening all of the cell doors. " I'll be looking over the place here for her."</p><p>Star Sapphire simply gave a shrug as she had planned to meet back up with Queen anyway. The specific location of the desired place however brought up thoughts of something that she had wanted to witness. The raven haired woman turned her gaze back to Batgirl, her dutiful guide, who gave a nod and began to walk back down the stairs, giving the woman another perfect view of her naked behind. It was a ways to walk, and neither were in a rush. Walking behind her, Star Sapphire found herself wondering about the qualities of a fat, hypnotic ass as a method of seduction. Her train of thought was halted as Batgirl came to a stop before a large metal door and the raven haired woman almost flew right into her. Giving herself a once over to look as royal as she could, Star Sapphire entered the Prison Item Storage area, ready to see the army that would assist her.</p><p>The room was huge, lined with rows of lockers, each one apparently holding the belongings of a prisoner here. Many of them were hanging open now, cleaned out. A legion of guards were assisting all of the villains, packed into groups as they suited up. For Star Sapphire it looked like the barracks back home yet had none of the sounds of it, clearly showing that all in here were under the control of someone else. As they walked, Carol perked up, excitedly naming off the villains she knew like she was listing off celebrities.</p><p>Star Sapphire's shoulder bumped against Bloody Mary as she passed, the redhead allowing several guards to dress her while she looked down at Catwoman, still nude with her face buried in her sex, the redhead’s hand having guided the thief to her new treasure. Near them with a chatter and clang Talia al Ghul, Cheshire and Scandal Savage pushed a few boxes together as a work table, the women dutifly looking over all of their weapons, their swords, knives and Savage's claws, ensuring they were still unmarred by storage. The three women passed around oils as several guards stood around assisting them.</p><p>Star looked down the next row of lockers, over the heads of many other villains to see Killer Frost and Livewire, the two blue skinned women, pulling up their tight costumes, the two getting  off balance and falling onto each other in a sprawling mess of limbs and blue flesh when Enigma, the redhead wearing question marked clothes bumped into them on accident. Continuing along towards the back, where Star Sapphire assumed Queen Bee was, the more and more the villains she saw looked ready to fight, Carol happy to give their names.</p><p>Enchantress shone with a green glow, marked by the blue sheen in her eyes, as she meditated, her gaze light years away while guards dutifully dressed her in tight leathers and cloth. The women's activities were being watched by Lady Clayface, who stood like a statue looking at the other women, her form shifting in an inhuman fashion every few seconds. Silver Banshee, Giganta and Encantadora, all dressed in tight, revealing costumes, were making full use of the guards, having stripped them and taking what pleasure they could from them. Giganta in particular was being helped by no less than 5 people who clammored over her massive form. As they continued, Star Sapphire found herself wishing that Carol's knowledge of the hundreds of women filling the massive room to capacity wasn't so limited and sporadic. She could feel so many pulsing sources of power radiating in the place, and would have loved to know just who stood on top of the rest here.</p><p>Brushing past a tall, powerful woman who gave a lingering, hungry smile as she looked Star Sapphire and Batgirl up and down, the raven haired woman finally arrived at the far wall of the storage area. Yet Queen Bee was not as easily found, forcing the woman to ask Batgirl where Queen Bee exactly was, to which the naked woman pointed just past another group obscuring the view of the far corner.</p><p>As they brushed past the few women and guards, Star Sapphire again saw Queen Bee, sitting content on a large chair that had been dragged over there. The woman's eye flicked back and forth, as if trying to take in everything around her at once. Standing at her right side however was a very striking woman. Crimson skin contrasted with long, inky black hair, parted on her forehead to make room for two long curved horns. her eyes glowed with a yellow gold, a stark difference in tone from any of those under the Queen’s control.</p><p>"That...that is Lady Blaze, a demon.", Carol said in a whisper.</p><p>The news brought a small frown to Star Sapphire's face. True demonic beings were one of the few that she preferred to avoid interacting with, self centered, monstrous things hiding in human form. They were difficult to reason or barter with, never mind control. Often they craved nothing more than base power and the very soul of all they could steal or trick them from. Star Sapphire found herself wondering just what cells this place had to hold such a creature, one she had seen freed.</p><p>"Ah, and here is the kingpin of this little jailbreak.", Blaze said as she spotted Star Sapphire, her every word seeming to shutter the air around her, reverberating them in a sickening way.</p><p>"Yezzz, zzzhe hazzz zzzome need of uzzz all, another jail break in fact.", Queen bee remarked, ushering Star Sapphire and Batgirl over.</p><p>"I am pleazzzzed to zzzee my drone was zzzuch help, the warrior cazzzte I create enjoyzzz much more freedom and individuality from the worker drone guardzzz, azzz you zaw walking here.", Queen Bee remarked. "I find it letzzz them zzzerve their queen better, become more emotionally invezzzted in protecting me."</p><p>Batgirl walked past Star Sapphire before she came to a stop, getting on her knees and resting her head against her Queen's side. Her red hair soon intertwined by Queen Bee's fingers as she was caressed. Blaze's words gave Star Sapphire a slight pause, the demon's tone and attitude not showing one of obedience as she had seen. The flecks of gold around them should have been enough to brainwash everyone in the room to heel, but it very much seemed that the demon was not.</p><p>Queen Bee seemed to guess Star Sapphire's question once again. "Dezzzpite our attemptzzz, a quarter of the villainzzz proved immune to my pollen, much like Blaze here."</p><p>"Indeed, many of them held powers that protected them or, like me, were simply too powerful to be tamed as such.”, Blaze remarked with a grin. "However it would seem that they are willing to help out as thanks, if only for the chance to cause further chaos. As am I, for a price."</p><p>"And what would someone like you ask of us?", Star Sapphire asked, keeping her words simple and forward, worried of the demon twisting them around like the silver tongued things were known for.</p><p>"Oh it is one that Queen Bee has already pledged an agreement to. Have no fear on your part, she has allowed me access to all of her drones’ souls in exchange for help.", the demoness said with a hungry smile. "I can write up the contract then all would sign and in return I will help you break out this man and you can do what you wish with him."</p><p>Star Sapphire felt her brow crease at the news of such a plan. Queen Bee seemed content enough to simply give over such power to the demon, no doubt because she had no use for the women’s souls. Whatever details in that contract were not of Star Sapphire's concern as she felt her diplomatic side rising to the surface again. She had negotiated with warlords and despots more then once, and this seemed to be no different.</p><p>"I see no need to make additions to what treaty you two have created.", Star Sapphire said as walked over to Blaze. "Different kingdoms require different one, and I require a treaty to be crafted between us alone as well before we are to progress.”</p><p>"Ah, it is always refreshing to meet one so measured and careful.", Blaze said, a quill and parchment appearing out of the very void in her hands. "Mortals are always so quick and shortsighted with their wants and desires, what are your dictations?"</p><p>"I, Star Sapphire, Queen of the Zamaron Empire and all of its conquered lands and people, will not stand in the way of your acquisition of these souls, nor will I interfere with what business you partake in afterwards.", Star Sapphire stated in a booming voice, her every word being jotted down. "In return you, Lady Blaze, and all those you command will not interfere or use the powers gained here, or any else you have now or later against me, or my people, or kingdoms as whole and instead resort to only diplomacy between us should we cross paths again."</p><p>Star Sapphire ensured every one of her words was simple, broad and direct, a wall that left no cracks that the damned demon could exploit. She had no idea what Queen Bee had agreed to and cared little, there was nothing that would be inflicted that could affect her. The plan seemed to work, as Blaze gave a frown as she finished writing the contract.</p><p>“A shame you are this smart at treaties, my Queen.", the demoness remarked as she passed the parchment over to her. "I'd have loved to have some fun but I think I've gotten more than enough out of our little agreement here."</p><p>Star made sure to read over the contact three times, both her and Carol in unified satisfaction that there was no way to twist her words. Her signature glowed a deep pink on the paper as Blaze took it back and signed with her own name. With the deed done the paper vanished into embers, no doubt to wherever the demon kept all of her other contracts. All that was left was for the demon to collect her prize. </p><p>With an almost wild grin Blaze rose her right hand into the air, her clawed fingers crackling with a red, evil energy. It was Batgirl that Star noticed a reaction from first. The redhead gasped in surprise and lust as her hands shot to her crotch, desperately masturbating, her face twisting into a picture of rapturase pleasure. Behind Star the busy silence was suddenly broken by cries of pleasure as well, a choir of minds lost in lust, broken only by the occasional shout of those not affected wondering what was happening. Batgirl’s form shimmered for a moment, before a ghostly version of herself floated up, hovering above her own body. The woman’s very soul looked around in confusion for a moment, locking eyes with Star Sapphire. There was a moment of realization in the woman's eyes, freed from all control as she comprehended just what was happening, what was about to happen. Star Sapphire gave her a smirk as the soul was pulled towards Blaze’s hand, shouting and reaching out for anything to save her. It was a futile effort and Star Sapphire watched Batgirl’s soul be pulled into the magic and consumed, absorbed or simply put away by the demon. A small mark appeared on the still masturbating Batgirl as her soul was lost, a tiny mark above her vagina that Star Sapphire assumed was Blaze's own mark. The other souls came quicker, a literal wave of naked women rushing over Star Sapphire’s head and towards the satisfied demon, all meeting the same fate as Batgirl’s soul. After a few minutes it was over.</p><p>Blaze had the look of one who had overeaten at dinner, absolute blissful content as she seemed to process her new raw powers. Her eyes glowed more intensely, from embers to raging infernos.</p><p>"Now then.", she said,  her voice booming even more than before as she snapped her fingers. "Let us get to that prison."</p><p>Star Sapphire hated teleportation. It was always too quick, even when she was prepped for it. It would make a person’s stomach lurch in a terrible way, disoriented and confused as everything shifted in a blink. She had thought to use it herself for quick troop transport but every time it would leave her guards too disoriented to fight for a minute, leaving them vulnerable, causing her to discontinue it and focus on wormhole technology. </p><p>The same, horrible lurching feeling caught up with Star Sapphire as her eyes began to water and she stumbled a bit. It took her and Carol a moment to realize what had even happened, what Blaze had done. Looking out as she caught her breath, Star Sapphire saw they were in a massive room, thick reinforced walls around them and glowing cables filled with power running haphazardly across the floor. It took her a moment to realize her hearing was only now returning, the silence pierced by an array of loud alarms and screams from all around her. Finally she focused in front of her, where Blaze and Queen Bee stood, both having seemingly recovered, each standing beside a massive figure in the room’s center, all of the cables leading to the great chair that was holding him immobilized. Major Force.</p><p>"You see there was nothing to worry about.", Blaze shouted at Star Sapphire over the alarms, a flashing red light beginning to light up on a far wall. "I do so love showing off to my friends after all."</p><p>“And the guards holding this place?", Star Sapphire asked, slowly but surely recollecting herself.</p><p>"My Warriorzzz are putting them all down azzz we zzzpeak.", Queen Bee remarked. "They are all zzzo powerful, I muzzzt thank you for allowing them into my care."</p><p>Star Sapphire nodded as she looked at Major Force. The man was more a tool than anything to her now. His strange purple face was frozen in a look of rage, his entire body tensing as he seemed to be fighting his confines still.  A breeze coming through an opening door turned Star Sapphire’s attention and she saw Batgirl come in through the room’s only door. Already the shouts were quieting and two of the alarms cut off midway. </p><p>"My hivezzz end of our deal izzz nearly done.", Queen Bee stated, taking her bat treat into her arms once again. "Once this place hazzz fallen I will take my leave with my drones and you can do whatever it wazzz you wanted with this living nightmare."</p><p>Star Sapphire nodded absently, her gaze drawn back to Major Force. Carol was near jubilant at how close they were, the still fresh memories of their throne coming back in force. Just one more thing and they could return and Star Sapphire knew, once she sat down the final pieces of her unification with Carol would come to pass, irreversibly completing the transformation.</p><p>The shouts and alarms faded, one by one bleeping out until Star Sapphire could enjoy the brief moment of silence. Queen Bee continued to focus her attention on Batgirl while Blaze looked over at Star Sapphire and spoke, her words tearing the woman's thoughts out and back to her current situation.</p><p>"That seems to conclude what was needed. Per the contract I will be taking the Queen and her drones away.", Blaze said as she raised her hand. "I'll also get rid of the others, easier to keep track of who still has a soul to give, good luck with this fellow my little Sapphire."</p><p>Before Star could offer a retort at the name, Blaze snapped her fingers and vanished, taking Queen Bee, Batgirl and presumably all of the other villains away somewhere safe. Once again it was just Star Sapphire and Carol, looking down at the hulking, discolored man before them. In her hands she felt the familiar weight of the necklace. The thing had become a real treasure to her, its ease at controlling others always a delight for them both to see and use. With careful hands Star Sapphire placed it around Major Force's neck, her fingers trembling in triumph.</p><p>If the man's eyes were angry before then they took on an almost feral anger when the necklace settled around his neck, his body straining against the strange device that held him as his teeth gritted with such force, Star Sapphire was sure they would simply shatter. After a moment she let out a sigh of relief as his body slumped. If not for his horrific gaze she would think him relaxed. The cables around him were easy to deal with, her magic tearing them away with ease. Without power, the strange device lost its hold and Major Force stood up, the metal like tissue against his body. The man towered over her, his face looking off, waiting for commands.<br/>"I know enough of your powers to know that this is something you can do.", she commanded. "I need a portal opened to reconnect with my people and you are to absorb enough energy to exert and create it no matter the cost to yourself, understand?"</p><p>"Y-yes, I obey.", Major Force replied, his stilted words giving a worry to Star that he was still fighting her and that she had little time.</p><p>The man took a split stance and flexed his body, the air around him crackling and deadening as he drew energy in. For safety Star Sapphire put up a barrier around herself, removing the mask that had been forgotten on her face. There was little time and she hoped that she could do this without any more interruptions. No doubt all of the alarms had alerted someone. The universe however sought to spite her in that moment, as the calm silence was torn away by a great force crashing through the cell's wall</p><p>The blur of a blue and red costume was what first caught Star Sapphire's eye as Carol shouted out that Superman was here. The gaggle of heroes that followed Star Sapphire knew well enough. Green Arrow, Wonder Woman, Batman. And then that Green Abomination flew in. Hal.</p><p>Star Sapphire felt a lurch again, realizing just what this meant for her and, true to her fears, Carol clammored, pushed and shoved her, trying to get in control. It had been too long and it was hard to be pulled away again but Star could not fight hard enough and was pulled aside as Carol took control of her body.</p><p>"Hal!", She shouted, her voice marred by both happiness and worry. "What are you doing here, you all need to go!"</p><p>"Carol!", Hal shouted as he landed, his step towards her stopped by Superman. "What happened, what did she do to you?</p><p>Star Sapphire could feel a twisting confusion in Carol's heart as she spoke: "Nothing Hal, it wa-this was all just a misunderstanding, please let us finish this, you could die if something went wrong!"</p><p>The other heroes were muttering to each other, weapons drawn, none seemed to dare to get close. Hal seemed to listen to what they were saying, but his face contorted into a scowl at whatever he was told. </p><p>"No!", he shouted. "I will not, we can-we can still save her!"</p><p>Major Force stood between them all, his body crackling with ever more energy. Star Sapphire knew he would soon have enough built up to fulfill their purpose, it was just a matter of stalling. Carol knew it too, their thoughts seamlessly flowing together now. They could feel each other's worry at what the heroes before them would do to try and stop them, stop what they didn't understand.<br/>Hal had pushed past the others and was taking careful steps toward her now, his arms outstretched. Carol felt a sadness that she couldn't explain to him what she needed, what she wanted to do right now. There was a condolence though that she could later, that after this, things could be made right. With his soft approach in her view, her shield slowly started to dissipate and she could feel herself wanting to embrace him, even as Star Sapphire protested from within. She only partially acknowledged Major Force's words from her side, announcing to her that he was ready.</p><p>The ray of red light that shot across the room pelted against Carol's shield, the already faltering thing dissipating in an instant, with the deady beam lancing her side, causing burning pain to light up her senses. Time seemed to slow down in that moment as adrenaline pumped through her system. Superman's face was changing into one of shock, the lazers still coming from his eyes. It was likely he didn't know how weak her shields already were. Hal was shouting too, already pivoting to block the laser with his powers, The green shield he projected with his ring covering Carol. His movement however, along with the last moments as Superman shifted position were all that were needed as the final burst of the laser slid to the side, running across Hal in its final moments. Had he not moved as he did, he would have never been hit. Hal fell, his shield dissipating as he collapsed onto the ground without a sound.</p><p>The screams around her fell away as something Carol had never truly felt pumped through her mind. Rage, pain, stabs of hopelessness as she looked at Hal's fallen body. She took two steps towards him, her powers reacting to her emotions, creating thick shields that stopped the others from rushing her. Her hand reached out to him, but she could see he wasn't moving, laying face down she dared not turn him over, not wanting to see what they had done to him. What they had done to him. The thought stuck in her head as her eyes narrowed and Carol looked upon the rest of the Justice League, still attacking her shields, hoping to stop her, even at the cost of one of their comrades.</p><p>"Open the portal!", she demanded of Major Force, who grunted in effort as he released the collected energy. </p><p>Further shields were thrown up as the blast engulfed them all. Star Sapphire guided her hands and thoughts, pushing forward with her magic, searching for the connection. When she felt it she latched on, never wanting to let go. Reality itself tore open next to her, the shimmering image of a world beyond filling her vision, as well as filling her body with newfound power. Beyond her shields she could see the destruction that had been wrought. The room was bent and torn as sparks fell from the sky. The place had been built to contain Major Force but even it had not been able to stop the explosion fully. The Justice League had been knocked down, some shielding the others from the blast. Carol felt a hatred in her heart looking at them, raw and unyielding, stocked by Star Sapphire's urges to remember this moment. Major Force himself stood silent, awaiting his Queen’s demands.</p><p>Carol's movements were swift, fueled by hatred and sadness. Her fingers gripped the necklace on Major Force's neck, taking it off as she offered him her cold gratitude.</p><p>"You were a great asset, Major. And now you will be the tool that will cover my escape!", she shouted as she tore away her necklace with one hand, the other punching straight through Major Force’s chest from behind, creating a whole in his body that would cause the unstable hero to doubtlessly go critical.</p><p>Her shields fell away as she walked to the shimmering portal, confident that all the heroes had better things to do now. Looking across the room and at the heroes one last time.</p><p>"You will all pay for this!", she spat out, words dripping with spite.</p><p>The portal was like a warm gel slipping across her features as she walked through it, cooling her a bit as she took a final deep breath of earth. A moment of shifting images before a bright light cut through, stabilizing her vision. Carol felt the pulsing rage in her heart cool as she looked up at the new world, her burning, wounded heart cooling with it. The Queen gently took control again, feeling closer than ever with Carol, their desires falling into place perfectly now. The bright colors of her home were a delight to behold once again, giving a slight joy to her heart yet only because they both knew themselves to be reconnected with the tools of their vengeance..</p><p>Star Sapphire‘s and Carol's thoughts were interrupted as several footsteps approached the rocky landing that they had arrived on. Turning, they saw a dozen of their guards approaching, walking in two lines of six, flag bearers in behind, proudly displaying their empire’s colors. She said nothing as they stopped and knelt for a moment, bowing their heads to the Queen. She accepted their submission and gratitude without thought, like it was the most natural thing she had ever done.</p><p>The twelve of them escorted her back towards her palace, the great structure a beacon of power, looming over all of the structures around it. As they walked through the streets. the women of her kingdom delighted in her return, lining the street and demurely inclining their head out of respect for their Queen. Both Star Sapphire and Carol shared in it, relishing the feeling of dominance they had over these women. The two parts of the vessel's consciousness had become inseparable, no longer two separate beings. The great doors to the palace were opened, and at the far end she could see it, her throne.</p><p>With every step she took, the Queen could feel her old worries fall away. Her ice cold heart had found a new target for her needs and wants of domination. An enemy had been made today, one that sought to end her reign at any cost and it was something she could not abide. Behind the Queen, her guards followed in lockstep, more gathering behind her in a parade, flags and weapons being flown. </p><p>The steps to her ascension felt less like a mountain, and more like welcoming words, greeting her as she came home. Behind the Queen her subjects all took a knee, her legions ready for her decree, her words. As she turned and sat upon her throne, all she could think of was how right it felt. Here, looking down at her subjects, the opulence around her all built to what she wanted, it was what she deserved. It was where she belonged. There was no Carol any more, the woman who had so easily fallen prey to the tricks becoming one with her, as Star Sapphire's overbearing self took control fully for the last time, absorbing Carol, absorbing what had become a near copy of herself. She wanted to stay in that moment forever, but there was far too much to do, far too much to rule.</p><p>Earth was still in her sights, and with her newfound hatred of what they had done to her, their crimes demanded swift subjugation and dominance. All would see their punishment in time, it was only at the stay of the Queen's hand that she did not simply command the planet’s total destruction, for it would have been too simple, too quick, too easy. It's heroes and citizens would be put to heel and become her subjects, whether they wanted to or not. Only those she has partnered with would be spared. it was just a matter of who would see her retribution first. Looking out at her guards, it was Wonder Woman that found her way into the Queens thoughts.</p><p>Long had she desired more members for her guards and the Amazon women of earth would make perfect additions to her guards as a first strike, with Wonder Woman hers to use. The Queen called out her commands, made ready for a battle. The Zamaron Empire was now at war and the first that would kneel to her would be the proud Amazons and after that all who would stand in her way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>